Promises (Trifecta)
by Shin Sankai
Summary: What if: Sakura were still alive and pregnant with Hiyori? What if: She was childhood friends with Yokozawa? What if: After 12 years of having no contact with each other, Yokozawa suddenly bumps into her again? What if: She introduced the two men to each other? This is a new Multi-Chapter story from me, from my warped mind, please do not take it seriously.
1. Chapter 1: Promises

**Promises**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Quite a different story here. Its my take on a 'what if' scenario of Sakura still around and she having known Yokozawa as kids and they bump into each other after loosing touch for 12 years. Kirishima and Yokozawa meet through Sakura and Hiyo is only just about to be born. This is likely to be about three chapters in length (I think) and its all come from my warped mind, so please do not take this seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1: Promises]<strong>

"Yokozawa-san," The dark haired businessman looked up from his laptop to eye the short man standing next to his desk. "You've been glaring at the screen for awhile now, why not have a break?" Only Henmi could ever say something like that to the stern superior, everyone else in the team being too scared to do so.

"Aa," The man mumbled as he rose from his seat, removing himself from the Sales Department floor and instead of going to the break room, he decided to head to the closest convenience store from the building. He needed the fresh air and also some food, as his stomach had decided to advise him as he rode the elevator down.

Stepping out onto the street he realised it had turned into an overcast late afternoon. Unsure as to whether a downpour would occur, Yokozawa made quick work to the nearest convenience store, actually enjoying the brisk cool air, which was a little odd for spring as it almost appeared like autumn to him.

The man bought a bento, several snacks and a couple of energy drinks, he knowing he'd be one of the last to leave this evening. It couldn't be helped, his team was down a few people, whether it was due to illness or family emergencies, such things could never be predicted. It was just a bloody pain in the ass when it occurred during such busy times that he ended up having to be the bad guy and run the rest of his small team ragged...and himself.

Lost in thought, Yokozawa accidentally bumped into someone on the street as he was heading back to Marukawa. "I'm terribly sorry., are you alright?" He quietly muttered, eyes peering down at a short woman. The first thing he noticed about her was the fact she was round with child, then his steely blue gaze took in her slightly long wavy hair and then suddenly the scent of flowers. When her big brown eyes lifted to gaze up at him, Yokozawa couldn't help but stare down at the woman, mouth slightly agape.

"Taka-kun!" And his eyes widened at hearing such a sugary sweet voice which had not changed over the years.

"Sa-Sakura...chan?" The woman before him beamed a trademark smile and the peace sign. The handsome businessman was completely lost for words.

"How long has it been?"

"Ah, um, yeah I was thinking the same thing." He listened to her sweet laughter, his mind turning back the clock to his youth, to a time where he'd been a very quiet and lonely boy, until a certain little 6 year old girl and her family moved into the neighbourhood. Going to the same school, she had decided to forgo any rumours the other kids were spouting about him and ignored the lot and in the end she had befriended him. Since that day the two of them became inseparable. Of course their worlds were shattered when her family moved away when they were both 16. They had promised to keep in touch, but it had never occurred. And to think 12 years later here they were, standing on the same street, she having blossomed into a beautiful woman like he knew she would and he...well he thought he'd not changed at all!

"Are you free, lets sit down and catch up?"

"Err, well, you look like you are waiting for someone." Yokozawa quickly eyed the silver wedding band. "Your husband perhaps?"

"Mm, but we can still catch up while I wait." Yokozawa glanced down at his watch, he having advised Henmi he wouldn't be gone for too long and it had already been twenty minutes.

"Are you still working?"

"Mm, some of my staff are away, so the remainder of my team and I are trying to pick up the slack."

"Taka-kun made it big!" Yokozawa eyed a couple wandering passed who glanced their way, not being able to help but hear what Sakura had said, considering she wasn't exactly a shy woman.

"Ah, not really..." Yokozawa felt his phone vibrate in his inner jacket pocket and pulled it out.

"Boo, looks like our time is up." He listened to Sakura complain like she were a young girl.

"Sorry, here, if you want, give me a call sometime, we can arrange to catch up then." The big thousand watt smile he remembered from his childhood was back on her face as she clutched his business card like it was the most precious thing she'd received. He'd given her a slight bow and while the street was relatively clear of traffic, he'd run across the road, heading back towards Marukawa.

"Its a promise Taka-kun!" The businessman kept his head down, not wanting to turn around at the promised yell from the woman as he was certain several pedestrians would be looking at her funny and across the street to whom she would be waving ridiculously at.

* * *

><p>"Sakura," The wavy haired pregnant beauty turned around from her waving to eye the man walking towards her.<p>

Placing her hands on her hips. "Mou, Zen, making me wait so long." She didn't pout for long when his arm moved around her petite frame, cocooning her into his side.

"Hai, hai..." The light haired, almond eyed man voiced, directing the both of them into a nearby restaurant. "How are my girls doing?" The casual looking man voiced as he helped his little wife into a booth and then sat opposite her.

"She's really healthy!" Sakura boasted about their unborn baby daughter still growing within her. "I've got some new pictures." She pulled them out, sliding them across the table to her excited husband as he flipped through them.

"You know, I asked how _both_ my girls were doing."

"I'm really good. Even better now, I saw Taka-kun!"

"Taka-kun? As in Taka-kun from when you were little?" He watched his sweet wife nod her head happily.

"And the strangest thing of all, he works at Marukawa too!"

"Hm," Almond eyes glanced down at the business card, taking in the man's name and where he worked. He usually got one of his subordinates to deal with the Sales Department so the man's name or what he looked like were a mystery to him. "I'll have to check him out."

"Be nice Zen."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>It was the start of a fresh new week as Yokozawa strolled into the building, watching as someone ducked into the elevator.<p>

"Hold the elevator!" He called out and absently thanked the person who waited for him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," That voice made him go rigid as he glanced to the other side of the elevator to see Onodera Ritsu. This was the guy that his previous lover Takano Masamune had broken up with him over. He and Masamune hadn't spoken to each other in quite sometime, pretty much going on a month now. It wasn't that Yokozawa was avoiding him, okay, it sort of was, but he truly did need time to think to himself and accept that the love he had for his College friend was not reciprocated. As calmly as he could he mumbled a response back, never one at being rude when it came to greeting co-workers within the building.

The Sales Department floor was here in no time and Yokozawa stepped out. "Yo-Yokozawa-san!" He turned to look back at the fidgeting short man and sighed lightly, making his way back over to the elevator doors.

"What?" He curtly questioned. He didn't need any delays today as he had several meetings to attend and one to set up for his staff as he'd received messages over the weekend that three would be returning making his team whole again.

"Are you and Takano...fighting?" He watched a pair of shy eyes glance up at him before darting away once more. As Yokozawa gazed down at the awkward Editor he really did want to hit him for not realising that _he _was the cause of their fighting...if he could even call it that.

"Is it really any of your business?" Yokozawa hated it when his voice turned grumpy. He truly wasn't a bad guy, but sometimes certain things just really got his guard up and he would blurt out stuff that he didn't mean. He had watched Onodera jolt at his harsh words and let out an exasperated sigh. God he hated when personal affairs crept into his working life.

"I've been busy, as has he, there is nothing we can do about that."

"B-But, he sometimes looks at his phone, like he's waiting for your call."

"That idiot can call me whenever he likes, I won't ever ignore his calls." He turned to head off, but stopped when Onodera had taken a hold of his overcoat. "What now?"

"I-I promise to make him happy." The younger man had gone as red as a tomato in the face at his declaration. As steely blue eyes gazed down at the shorter man, he knew Onodera was trying to do right by his best friend now, albeit taking his sweet damn time in doing so. All the businessman could respond with was a wave of his hand. He wasn't going to encourage him to succeed and since the feelings of rejection were still fresh in his mind he wasn't going to congratulate the both of them on their rekindled relationship either.

As Yokozawa muttered his 'good mornings' to his subordinates he made his way to his desk and slouched in his chair. He hadn't realised just how hard it had been to face Onodera, who knows what he'd be like if Takano walked in! Of course he could fake niceness over the phone, anyone could, but face to face was a whole other story. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Yokozawa opened his laptop and set to work, his first meeting was in an hour.

* * *

><p>Yokozawa stepped back onto the floor, passing documentation to several subordinates who would work on them.<p>

"Ah, Yokozawa-san," Lifting his gaze from the folder he was flipping through, Henmi was once again standing near his desk. "Kirishima-san from _Japun_ was looking for you."

"I've no meeting scheduled with Japun."

"Mm, he said he was just coming by to chitchat. Are you and he friends?"

"No," Yokozawa curtly responded, having no idea why the Editor-in-Chief of Japun was looking for him. "I need to head to Marimo Books."

"What about Kirishima-san?"

"If its not work related then he can call me _after_ working hours to _chitchat_." Yokozawa remarked curtly once more and grabbed his belongings and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Not long after Yokozawa had left did Kirishima return to the Sales Department.<p>

"Has his meeting finished?" Henmi gazed up from his work.

"Ah, Kirishima-san, you just missed him, he's headed out on some errands."

"Where?"

"Marimo Books."

"Thanks," The staff on the floor watched the man leave, Henmi turning to look at his co-workers.

"Should I have told him that?" All he got was shrugs of the shoulders before he was distracted by the phone ringing.

* * *

><p>[Marimo Books]<p>

"Thank you for all your support." Yokozawa bowed to the Manager of the store as he exited, glancing down at his watch to realise it was nearing 2pm. He sometimes forgot that when he and the Manager got together to discuss business, it would end up taking longer then usual.

"Yokozawa Takafumi?" The man being called out to turned around, starring over at a pair of almond eyes. "Finally we meet."

"And you are?"

"Kirishima Zen." Yokozawa starred at the man like that was supposed to mean something to him and on the streets of Tokyo he suddenly took a step back when the slightly taller man moved closer, hand instantly reaching up to take hold of his chin, those almond eyes boring holes into his steely blue ones.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just wanting to check out the famous _Taka-kun_ I've heard so much about." Eyebrows furrowed for a moment before recognition finally set in. There was only one person who ever called him that.

"You are..."

"Zen," Yokozawa was interrupted as the man finally broke his strong grip of holding his face as he turned to gaze down the street at the petite woman heading towards them. "I was having coffee with your mother, what is so important that..."

"Look who I happened to bump into?" Kirishima had stepped out of the way, he was after all blocking the salesman from his short wife.

"Taka-kun!" She beamed him a happy smile, walking a little bit faster as she promptly dove into his chest, arms wrapping around his waist to give him a hug. "Its so good to see you again!" It had only been two days, but since before that it had been 12 years, it pretty much was a lifetime. Although that truly wasn't the issue at this very moment as Yokozawa darted his eyes about the street, once again receiving a few stares from passersby.

"Ah, um, Sakura-chan..." The suddenly awkward salesman began, quickly patting her lightly on the back, hoping she would break her genki hug. These were the hugs she gave him when they were kids, but they weren't young kids anymore and the fact her husband was right here made him feel very awkward indeed!

"Doesn't Taka-kun like my hugs anymore?" The salesman received the same pout from years gone by and couldn't help but feel a light smile grace his usually hardened features.

"Its not that." Yokozawa jolted suddenly when Kirishima burst out laughing.

"Ah, my dear sweet wife, sometimes you seem a little too clueless." Yokozawa received a wink from the light haired and rather casual looking Editor-in-Chief and suddenly felt all the awkwardness and tension he had been feeling suddenly disappear.

"What did I miss?" Sakura peered up at the two men before her, eyes sparkling happily when she heard a slight chuckle from her dear childhood friend as well as her husband. "Are you free now Taka-kun? Do you have time to get a coffee?"

"Err..."

"Of course he does, lets go in here." Kirishima responded for him, which of course made the salesman frown, but the hopeful look he was getting from Sakura made him cave in an instant as he followed the happy couple into a coffee shop, his eyes glancing down at their linked hands.

They occupied a booth, Yokozawa insisting he purchase his own coffee but Kirishima had waved him off advising him to let his elders indulge him a little.

"So, Taka-kun tell me what's been happening over the past 12 years." Sakura merrily voiced, gratefully accepting a nice glass of cold water from her husband as he came over just in time to hear her request.

"Ah, well, not much, I haven't really changed over the years."

"You have." Steely blue orbs darted across the table to gaze at a pair of almond ones. "I've seen the photos."

"Sakura-chan has become quite beautiful, just as I knew she would."

"R-Really?" Both Kirishima and Yokozawa watched as she cupped her face, trying to hide the rosy tint on her cheeks.

"Mm, getting rid of those dorky glasses and the plaits were a smart move." Kirishima burst out laughing at the comment, watching his wife puff her cheeks in slight anger while receiving a slight smack on the arm from her.

"Ah, sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Taka-kun was a geek back then too and you were always alone!"

"I remember." The table suddenly went quiet at the comment.

Kirishima let out a sigh as he eyed the two of them. "This is not how I envisioned your catch up to turn out." Steely blue orbs glanced across the table. "Since you bumped into her last week, I've heard nothing but _Taka-kun_ all weekend."

"Zen!" Sakura pouted at her husband, cheeks flushing once more.

"Sakura really did want to call you, but not knowing who you are these days she didn't want to interrupt your life, so I figured I'd track you down and make it happen instead."

"Sounds very much like a stalker." Yokozawa listened to Kirishima chuckle at his comment.

"Whatever I can do to make her happy, I'll try it."

"Zen..."

"Call me any time, I won't ignore your calls, unless I'm in a meeting of course."

"Or with your girlfriend?"Kirishima absently commented.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Taka-kun is really handsome now, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend?" Sakura voiced with conviction. The man in question just didn't know how to answer her. Kirishima had excused himself for a moment to collect their order from the counter.

"Taka-kun," He listened to the woman whisper softly to capture his attention and turned his gaze towards her. "Is it a boyfriend instead?" He felt his eyes widen at the question, having forgotten that when they were 12 and she was starting to notice boys around her, he was also noticing girls and boys around him. For the next four years while she dated a few boys here and there, he had decided to explore what it was like being with both genders. "Is Taka-kun seeing someone special?"

"Err, yeah I guess." God this was awkward. True when they were younger she would come crying to him about having crap boyfriends, but he'd never done the same when it came to his relationships. And Sakura had accepted that about him, not only the fact he just didn't like talking about it, but also the fact that she didn't have a problem if he was seeing a girl...or a guy. Just looking at her expectant look he sighed while gazing down at his glass of water. "Its ended now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, was it serious?"

"Serious?" Yokozawa closed his eyes for a moment, going back over the past and all the times he and Masamune had been together. How screwed up he'd been, how he was the only one he'd want to be with and the only one he'd ever call. The last time they slept together would be etched in his mind forever, knowing Masamune had done so even though he was wrestling with his feelings for Onodera as he'd showed up in his life again. And yet he still had slept with him, but the next morning, the way he couldn't look or even talk to him, Yokozawa knew he was regretting it. And then having his feelings cast aside like they were nothing, having been rejected, Yokozawa's world came crashing down. Did he have any happy memories at all about it? "Is ten years of your life serious?"

"Ten years!" Yokozawa jolted in his seat at Sakura's outburst, he not realising he had voiced what he was thinking aloud, eyes peering between Sakura and Kirishima, who had come to sit back down, though he'd no idea when that happened. He felt his face redden suddenly.

"Sakura, its not good for the baby if you shout like that. And look what I got for you, your favourite." Yokozawa listened to the Editor-in-Chief comment, he silently thanking the man for turning the conversation away from him.

"Green tea bavarian cream cake, yum!" The woman gushed happily, eating like her life depended on it as the two men watched on.

"You'll make our girl either love or hate green tea the way you eat it." Yokozawa listened to Kirishima comment knowing they were talking about their unborn child and finally realised it was going to be a little girl.

"I really should be heading back to the office." Yokozawa commented, drinking the last of his coffee, forgoing any desserts.

"Eh, but..." Sakura began, she onto her second slice of cake since her husband had sweetly offered to give her half of his.

"My team is still trying to do catch up and I've still a couple more meetings I need to prepare for."

"I see..." The salesman really hated the pout on her face.

"Why don't you come around for dinner?" Yokozawa was surprised to hear the offer coming from the Editor-in-Chief.

"That's a great idea!"

"I can't." The pout was back. "I've someone waiting at home for me."

"Eh? But you said..."

"Its a cat." Yokozawa quickly interrupted whatever it was Sakura was going to say, showing them a picture of his cute feline companion on his phone.

"I want a cat too! Zen lets buy a cat as cute as this!"

"How about we see how we go with raising a baby first?" The light haired businessman chuckled at his pouting wife.

"If your offer is still on to come to your home for dinner one evening, I'll bring Sorata with me."

"Yes!" Sakura happily quipped before letting off a small gasp.

"What is it?" Both men voiced in concern, she darting her big brown eyes up, a beaming smile on her face as she pressed her hands to her belly.

"She's kicking." Yokozawa took this as his opportunity to leave, rising from his seated position and gathered his belongings.

"Thank you for the coffee." He had tried to tell them not to bother seeing him off as they rose from their seated positions, but Sakura was having none of it as she once again gave him a hug, only this time, he finally returned it.

"Kirishima-san, Sakura-chan," He watched the two of them stare over at him. "Omedetto." The salesman lightly bowed, rising in time to see big brown eyes misted over with tears. "This little one is truly blessed, for she is going to have such a fantastic mother." He watched as she bit her bottom lip, nodding her head vigorously at his words, trying ever so hard not to become too emotional. "Take care." He gave them a small wave as he exited the coffee shop.

"Now what's this ten years business you shouted earlier?" Kirishima remarked as he helped Sakura back into the booth, knowing she wouldn't want to leave until the last crumb of the bavarian cake was eaten.

"Taka-kun's relationship with his boyfriend of ten years has ended."

"I see..."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the coffee shop catch up and though he'd not gone to have dinner with Sakura and her husband at their home, nor had he really had a chance to do another catch up, only via a few calls or text messages with his childhood friend, her husband on the other hand was a completely different story. Since they worked in the same building, he took every free chance he got and came to annoy him. Whether this was on his floor, in the break room, finding him outside at the emergency stairs having a cigarette break or just in passing he'd then drag him off to go eat or drink somewhere. The two of them received quite a few stares from both areas they worked in but no one wanted to say anything about it.<p>

At first Yokozawa did find everything about Kirishima annoying, but one of the days he'd been dragged out to go eat a late lunch, the two of them had passed some shops and the Editor-in-Chief had ended up dragging him inside. One being a bakery, the husband buying a multitude of green tea flavoured cakes and slices. Another when they had been passing a store dedicated to mothers or soon to be mothers, Kirishima once again dragged him in, both men gazing about the place to locate the 'pink' section for little girls. After much deliberation, Yokozawa convinced Kirishima to hurry up and buy the strawberry printed outfit ensemble he'd been constantly eyeing and the cute plush toy rabbit so they could head back to the office since they were meant to be _working_. The man was already a doting father and his little girl hadn't even been born yet!

"Yokozawa-san," The businessman was knocked from his thoughts as he'd just returned to the Sales Department floor, his eyes drifting over to Henmi. "Your phone has been ringing quite a lot."

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"Its your cellphone, you must of left it behind when you went to your meeting."

"Ah, sorry..." The darked haired man mumbled as he picked up his phone, eyeing the multitude of missed calls and noticing they were from Sakura-chan. He excused himself, making his way to the break room and called the woman back, not knowing why she'd left half a dozen calls, but no actual messages.

"Taka-kun!"

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" She seemed to be quite distressed so it took him a minute or two in order to calm her down, making sure she took in some deep breaths and after a moment,

"My waters broke!"

"Why are you calling me then?" Yokozawa felt his heart hammering in his chest, considering she was a month early, but knowing he really should keep calm in order to try and keep the soon to be mother calm. "Just try and relax, remain calm and call your husband."

"I've tried, Zen's not picking up!" She was becoming quite emotional.

"Ring his mother, get to the hospital, I'll find out where he is alright?"

"Taka-kun I'm scared!"

"You'll be fine, just call Kirishima-san's mother, she doesn't live far from you so she'll be there shortly and you can get to the hospital soon. If it all gets too much, get an ambulance. I promise, by the time you get to the hospital, I'll have located your husband and he'll be at your side soon enough." When she finally hung up, Yokozawa sprung into action, reefing the break room door open, only to come face to face with Masamune.

"Takafumi," The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald was surprised to see him...and possibly a bit awkward to, but at this moment, Yokozawa had no time to spare for his friend and slipped passed him, rushing down the hallway and towards the stairwell, not bothering with the elevator as he ran up the stairs towards Japun.

"Where's Kirishima-san?" The salesman blurted out, puffing from his run up several flights of stairs.

"He's got a meeting with Shacho on the 8th floor." Yokozawa bowed gratefully, picking up the Editor-in-Chief's bag, overcoat and swiped up his phone which was vibrating on his desk. "Eh, Yokozawa-san?"

"He's got a family emergency to attend to, so he's unlikely to be in the office tomorrow." The young man nodded his head and watched Yokozawa tare out of the Japun floor.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Yokozawa knocked once on the meeting room door on the 8th floor. There was some murmurings on the inside and then he was asked to enter.<p>

"I apologise for the intrusion." All eyes were on him, including a pair of almond ones which was slightly surprised to see him here and also to be holding all of his belongings. Calmly Yokozawa made his way over to the light haired businessman and whispered in his ear, watching, along with everyone else as the man shot to his feet, grabbing his belongings and ran from the room.

"Kirishima-kun!" An older man called after the fleeing man who couldn't care less about his work at the moment.

"His wife has been admitted to hospital." Yokozawa felt compelled to tell the men around the table. He bowed, apologising once more for the intrusion and left the meeting room, the door clicking closed behind him.

Truthfully he wanted to go running after Kirishima, because he too was worried as hell about Sakura, but she wasn't his family and instead of worrying about it he headed back down to Sales and dove straight back into his work.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Yokozawa returned to his apartment, convenience store bought dinner in hand and completely exhausted. Entering his apartment he was greeted by his happy cat meowing for food.<p>

"Tadaima Sorata." Yokozawa dumped his stuff onto his couch, the plastic bag from the convenience store onto his dining table and promptly picked up Sorata's food bowl and filled it up. Leaving his cat to his dinner, Yokozawa went to eat his own, stopping half way through when his phone vibrated.

"Its a girl!" Came the gushing thrilled voice of Kirishima over the phone.

"I already knew that." Yokozawa instantly responded.

"Don't you want to come and see?"

"I'm not coming this late at night!"

"But..."

"Sakura-chan was scared, it must have been a tough ordeal and she, like you and your new daughter need time to bond and lots of rest."

"Hm,"

"Are they both alright?"

"Mm, it was pretty stressful not being able to help Sakura in any way, but she did well. Sensei says our little girl is very strong so it shouldn't be long before she can come home with me."

"Don't you mean _us_?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Yokozawa ran into the hospital and made his way straight towards the elevator. Stepping out he calmly, or as calmly as he could, made his way towards Kirishima Sakura's private room and knocked once on the door. It opened to reveal the smiling and yet tired face of Kirishima.<p>

"You didn't have to come."

"How can I not come after you said she's yet to wake up!" Yokozawa bellowed, being hushed by the man before him as he was shown inside the room. He instantly made his way over to the bed Sakura was lying in, machines beeping around her. "What happened?"

"Sakura is dying." Wide blue eyes turned to gaze back at the man who was sitting slumped in a visitor's chair.

"What do you mean dying?"

"Is there any other way to describe it other then that?" Yokozawa left the unconscious woman's bedside and kneeled beside Kirishima, hand resting on his forearm.

"It turns out, Sakura has been sick for awhile. And its not operable."

"Kirishima-san," Yokozawa was stumped, he'd no idea what to say to the man. He watched as a bitter sweet smile graced his lips.

"All we can do is take each day as it comes, live in the now and spend as much time as we can together, the three of us as a family."

Yokozawa couldn't help it, he hugged the man without evening thinking. "If there is anything I can ever do, please let me know."

"Are you two cheating on me?" Both men broke contact, rising to be at Sakura's bedside.

"You did so well Sakura." Kirishima gently and sweetly congratulated his wife. "Hiyori-chan is doing really well."

"Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping, which is what you need to do, we'll see her tomorrow." Both men watched as she closed her eyes.

"I'll get going." The salesman responded, heading towards the door and finally realising he'd dropped the gift bag he'd brought with him earlier. "Kirishima-san," The husband turned to look at him, smiling as he pulled a teddy bear from the bag. "For Hiyori-chan."

"Its cute." Yokozawa nodded and with a fleeting look at the sleeping woman, he headed off, making his way out into the cool spring air, where as soon as he was away from prying eyes he shed his emotions. He'd lost touch with Sakura-chan 12 years ago and finally she was back in his life only to be informed she would soon be leaving it again...and this time...it would be permanently.

* * *

><p>Three months had gone by in a flash and Yokozawa was helping Kirishima every chance he could. The Editor-in-Chief was finding it a little difficult being a single father while his wife was in hospital. Of course he had the help of his parents and his visiting in-laws, but he had stipulated that he didn't want <em>Hiyo-chan<em> to be constantly going from place to place since she was so young and needed for her to get used to her own room and her own home. Those around him understood.

Yokozawa felt his phone go off, picking it up and placing it against his ear while continuing to chop the potatoes.

"I've just arrived at the hospital, just about to go up and pick up Sakura. How's Hiyo-chan?"

"She was being a wriggling little worm so I placed her in the play pen so she could do as she pleased without me having to constantly watch her so I could make dinner. I think Sorata finds her quite interesting. He's watching her from the couch."

"You brought Sorata over?"

"Mm, for Sakura-chan."

"And you're cooking dinner for us?"

"Well yeah, you've been up for sometime with Hiyo-chan and then you've gone to work, now you're bringing Sakura-chan home from the hospital so I doubt you'd be up for cooking anything, not that you can actually cook."

"Well that's just mean Yokozawa."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So what are you making?"

"Nikujaga,"

"Sakura loves nikujaga." Yokozawa grinned to himself.

"I remember. Anyway, go get her and everything should hopefully be ready by the time you get back home."

* * *

><p>"Yokozawa we're home!" Kirishima called out to the man that had pretty much been living with him for the past three months.<p>

"Taka-kun is here?" Sakura voiced as she removed her shoes.

"Mm, he's been helping me take care of Hiyo-chan. And he's been doing the cooking and cleaning for me since I'm crap at that."

"I see..."

"Are you jealous?"

"Eh?"

"That I've spent more time with your precious _Taka-kun_ then you have?"

"I had ten years with him." The two made their way down the corridor.

"True, but that was 12 years ago, surely he's not the same since back then."

"Well now that I'm home I'll just have to find out won't I?"

"Not unless he clears out now that you are home. He may just run away now."

"Are the two of you quite finished?" The Kirishima's stopped bickering to stare over at Yokozawa who was just removing the plain black apron from over his business suit.

"Tadaima Yokozawa."

"Taka-kun!" Sakura dashed over giving him a hug.

"Okaeri nasai Sakura-chan." He watched her nod her head before he pulled her away. "Dinner's on the table, its nikujaga, one of your favourites." He was rewarded with a massive smile. "Hiyo's been bathed, fed and she's asleep in her cot. And I brought you a surprise." Yokozawa made his way over to the couch, picking up his feline and handed him to Sakura.

"Sorata, you are _so_ cute!"

"Please look after him."

"Wait, where are you going?" Kirishima remarked as he and his wife watched the salesman place on his suit jacket and overcoat.

"Home."

"But..."

"Your family of three is back together again."

"Taka-kun don't run away!" Sakura voiced, placing Sorata back on the couch as she took hold of his hand. "You're our family too!" Those words meant more to him then he could actually describe.

"I'm not running, I really do need to go home. I only made enough dinner for the both of you, as a celebration that you've gotten out of hospital and selfishly I've brought Sorata over because I need you to look after him for me."

"Why?"

"I need to take some leave from work, but then afterwards I've been asked to go on a business trip too."

"Where to? How long for?"

"Sakura, give the man a break." Kirishima stood behind his wife, hands on her shoulders. "He's looked after me and our daughter very well, but Yokozawa will need time for himself now."

"But..."

"Some family matters have arisen which I need to take care of and then after that is settled I'll be on the road for a bit, I might be gone for about a month."

"A month!" Both Kirishima's shouted, the salesman shushing them for fear of waking their three month old daughter, but it hadn't worked and their was soft cries from the bedroom. Kirishima went to go get her while pouting brown eyes gazed up at Yokozawa.

"Its just a guess, I can't really place a timeframe on what I'll be doing."

"C-Can I still call you?"

"Of course."

"Ah, there's my little girl." Yokozawa watched as Sakura cooed her daughter, she gurgling against her shoulder. Hiyori truly was a little angel. "Have you been good for your Ojiichan?"

"No, no, no..." Yokozawa turned his gaze to Kirishima who was shaking his head at the comment. "He's too young to be referred to as such, it has to be _Oniichan_." Steely blue eyes widened and observed as Sakura seemed to agree with her husband.

"Mm, Oniichan it is then."

Yokozawa stepped forward, brushing his thumb over a chubby cheek. "I hope you cause your mother many problems like she did for me."

"Taka-kun you're so mean!" The dark haired businessman gave the couple a wave as he made his way to the genkan, slipped into his shoes and headed for the elevator.

"Yokozawa!" The said man turned just in time as he was engulfed in a massive hug.

"Ki-Kirishima-san!" To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Thank you,"

"I-Its no problem..." Finally the Editor-in-Chief let go of him, giving him a silent wave as he stepped into the elevator, the doors closing, breaking eye contact with the handsome man. As Yokozawa hit the ground floor button, to head for the street in order to catch the train home, for the life of him he couldn't understand why the hell his heart was hammering in his chest so much and why their was a flush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Making Promises

**Promises**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Once again, I've no idea what Yokozawa's family background is like, so to add some drama into my story, I've made it all up as per usual and Yokozawa's parents are not portrayed well in this story...and they don't make an appearance. This is a long chapter and there <em>is <em>a sad end to it too. Just pre-warning for you all.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2: Making Promises]<strong>

Moving down the aisle on the Shinkansen, Yokozawa dumped his bag at his feet as he promptly sat down in his reserved seat which was closest to the window, steely blue eyes gazing at nothing. The man jolted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it free he noticed it was Sakura-chan.

It had been less then 24 hours and she was already plaguing him via texts...not that he minded. Quickly the salesman, dressed casually in jeans, black top and a hooded jacket replied to the message, advising her he was on the train and when he'd gotten to his destination, he'd be sure to call and tell her he had arrived safely.

For now, she seemed satisfied with this and wished him a safe trip, he scrolling the message down to see a picture attached – it being Sakura-chan holding up Sorata and was waving his paw at him. Yokozawa pocketed his phone and glanced behind him, no one was there and so he reclined the chair and slouched within it, arms casually crossed over his chest while his eyes drifted closed.

He'd be travelling as far as Morioka and then he'd have to alight to get on another to get him closer to Akita where he would then hire a car to drive the rest of the way to where he needed to be. Today was going to be a draining day, even if all he was doing was travelling.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon by the time Yokozawa turned the hatchback he'd hired up a familiar driveway before placing it in park and turning off the ignition. Stepping out and closing the door, the dark haired man made his way to the porch, bag in hand but halted in moving up the stairs when the shoji slid across and a man with a stern look gazed down at him.<p>

"Foolish boy, why are you here?"

"What kind of question is that Oyagi?" Yokozawa stepped up onto the porch, watching the short man before him lift his head to now gaze up at him.

"You've gotten taller."

"I stopped growing years ago, perhaps you are shrinking." He watched a scowl form on the man's lips, finally taking notice it was identical to the one he usually wore. "Obviously your sister got in touch with you then?"

"Of course she did, she's quite worried about you. She said she was having difficulty finding a replacement for herself due to her work commitments and instead you get me."

"Meddlesome grandchildren." Yokozawa listened to his grandfather mumble as he shuffled back into his large home. He followed the man down the hallway and stepped into the open plan living and kitchen, instinctively glancing towards the stove almost expecting his grandmother to be standing there, cooking up a storm, but in fact...

"Have you spoken to a funeral service yet?"

"I'm about to harvest the rice." Yokozawa was not a silly man, he knowing his grandfather didn't want to accept that his wife of 50 years had passed away in her sleep just yesterday. The businessman made a pot of tea and passed a cup over to his grandfather. "Can I see her?" The elderly man nodded silently, allowing his grandson a moment with his grandmother, considering he'd not been back here for nearly a year.

Taking a deep breath Yokozawa slid open the shoji to the bedroom and found his grandmother lying in the crisp white futon. She had aged considerably over the past year. Had farm life become too much for her? He just didn't know as he kneeled at her side, looking down at her tired, yet peaceful features.

"Tadaima Obaachan." Even in his 20's he still referred to her in such a cute endearing way, she having stubbornly decided not to answer to anything else, which in turn made Yokozawa roll his eyes over all those years ago. For several long moments the businessman couldn't do anything but sit there, head bowed as past memories flashed through his mind, namely the day he had left to venture into the big wide world as he was accepted into College in Tokyo. He stood at the bus stop with his grandparents, giving his grandmother a hug and getting a slap on the back from his grandfather. Yokozawa had boarded the bus and taken a seat. When the bus began to move, he took a fleeting look back to see his Obaachan was crying. "Were you lonely when I left?"

"Of course she wasn't lonely, she had me foolish boy." Yokozawa lifted his steely blue gaze to an identical pair.

"Still, I should have come back more often." Yokozawa grunted slightly when the older man bopped him lightly on the head before ruffling his black hair, treating him like a child once more, but then to a 70 year old man, he would always be just that.

"The day you graduated from College was the proudest day of her life." Yokozawa broke his eyes from his grandmother to glance up at his grandfather. "We are not well educated and being witness to you collecting your parchment filled her with so much pride and love. She always knew her grandson was a bright boy." Yokozawa let out a soft chuckle at the comment, remembering even if he had argued with his Obaachan, she would still come and find him and give him a hug, telling him all will be alright because_ 'Takafumi is a bright boy'_. "Since you graduated, you've been working hard at that company, making a name for yourself in the Sales Department. Knowing this, Mizuki never felt sad that you'd moved away. In fact she constantly boasted about you to the neighbours every chance she got."

"She always did like to gloat."

"Takafumi," The young man looked up once more, watching a half grin on his grandfather's lips appear, even though he knew the pain within those stubborn eyes. "Call the funeral service for me." The businessman nodded his head in agreement, taking a moment longer to say his goodbyes before rising to his feet and heading towards the house phone.

* * *

><p>It was well past sunset by the time Yokozawa went on the hunt for his grandfather, finishing up the phone calls he needed to make and found the man sitting on the front steps of the porch, gazing up into the night sky.<p>

"The funeral service will be here in the morning. I've asked for a quiet ceremony, nothing too fancy and over the top, just as Obaachan would want it to be. I'll also advise the neighbours personally, allowing them the opportunity to attend if they wish." The elder gentleman nodded his head in acknowledgement of what his grandson was saying. Yokozawa gazed up into the glittering night sky. "I never forget how peaceful it is out here."

"You used to say it was so damn quiet you'd die of boredom out here in the countryside."

A light chuckle broke through the chirping insects. "Well I was a hapless teenager back then. But you know, the three years I spent here, and all the times I returned during College breaks if I didn't find any part time work, this place, with you and Obaachan, it truly became my home, a place I had longed for."

"This is but a temporary place." Steely blue turned to look over at his grandfather. "One day you'll find where you need to be." The gurgling of stomachs suddenly broke the melancholy atmosphere.

"I'll make us something to eat."

"There isn't much in the fridge."

"I'm sure I'll find enough to make some fried rice at least."

"You cook often?" Yokozawa headed back into the house, his grandfather following him, observing his grandson pull out a frying pan and then opened the fridge door to inspect what was inside.

"Thanks to Obaachan, I'm not all that bad at it. I've been doing it a lot these past few months, helping out a...friend while his wife's been in hospital." Yokozawa felt a bit strange referring to Kirishima as a friend, but he assumed that after these past few months that is exactly what they were to each other now.

"Oh?" Yokozawa's grandfather leaned against the preparation bench, eyeing his grandson who had his back to him due to concentrating on cooking them up a quick dinner, the smell of a home cooked meal wafting through the home.

"You remember Sakura-chan?" There was a grunt behind him, his grandfather's acknowledgement that he did remember the young girl from years ago. "I ran into her a few months back, found out she's now married and pregnant and then two weeks after we met again, she ended up having a baby girl, albeit a month early."

"Sakura-chan as a Mama, I can picture it." Yokozawa nodded in agreement.

"She introduced me to her husband, we work at the same company funnily enough and somewhere along the line we've become friends. This is of course due to the fact that he's the friend I'd been helping out, because Sakura-chan...is dying." The salesman turned off the stove and placed two plates on the bench and then spooned even proportions of the fried rice onto them, pushing one across to his grandfather along with a spoon.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"While she's been in hospital, I've been trying to help out her husband, Kirishima-san, as much as I can. He's been finding it hard, trying to adjust to pretty much being a single father to his little girl while also visiting her in hospital, keeping up the house and holding down his job which for the most part can be quite stressful considering he's an Editor-in-Chief."

"And what of you Takafumi?"

"Eh?" The man in questioned had paused from scooping fried rice into his mouth as he glanced over the preparation bench at his grandfather.

"Are you making sure to take care of yourself?"

"Of course." He knew that sceptical look off by heart from the old man and decided to get stuck into dinner considering he'd not eaten anything all day. The two men ate in silence, knowing there was much that could be talked about, but for now, it wasn't necessary.

"What time are _they_ coming?"

"Around 8 in the morning." Yokozawa responded as he placed their now empty plates into the sink. He'd wash them tomorrow.

"I'll already be working in the fields, so..."

"I'll take care of it." The grandson responded instantly. Steely blue orbs watched his 70 year old grandfather shuffle his way towards the hallway.

"Oyagi," The man glanced over his shoulder to gaze upon his grandchild. "Did you want me to call my father, to advise him about Obaachan?"

"What do you want to do?" The elder man answered the question with a question.

"This is not about me, its about your wishes and the wishes of Obaachan. He is _your _son."

"He is no son of mine."

"Oyagi!"

"For what happened to you, your Obaachan and I have never forgiven your father _or_ your mother for allowing it to occur." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat. "I'm certain if he showed his face, the first thing he would endure is _my_ rage."

"I'm alright now Oyagi." Yokozawa softly voiced, he knowing just like his grandfather that even though it had been years since that horrid beating he'd endured from his father, it was just something you never forgot. Yokozawa had woken from his unconscious state, one eye completely swollen shut, body aching all over and covered in multiple bandages as he gazed up at his grandparents. That was the day he was told he'd be living with them from now on.

"They are not welcome in this house."

"As you wish." The two men bid each other good night as Yokozawa turned off the lights and made his way to the couch. Of course he could very well reside in his old room, but he was just too tired to even move from the lounge room and instead placed his head on the cushions and closed his eyes, just for a moment he told himself.

* * *

><p>[The next morning]<p>

Yokozawa woke to a kettle whistling on the stove top and found a blanket thrown across his curled up form.

"You still sleep like you did when you were a kid." Yokozawa frowned at the comment as his grandfather placed down a cup of coffee and a small container of milk, remembering how he liked his hot beverage. Instead of replying to the comment which generally turned into light banter between the two men, Yokozawa let off a loud yawn. "Make sure to sleep in your room tonight." His head was ruffled again as the salesman watched his grandfather leave, dressed in overalls as he went to tackle the rice fields.

Scratching a hand through his hair, Yokozawa stretched much like a cat before picking up his phone, eyes growing wide at the missed calls and messages from both Sakura-chan and Kirishima-san. He also had a couple from Henmi, but work would just have to wait considering what needed to be done today. Even Sakura-chan and Kirishima-san would have to wait. Of course he did feel a bit guilty over it, but there was a lot to do today and when he glanced up at the clock on the wall, he immediately grabbed his bag and rushed towards the bathroom forgetting about his missed calls for now as it was already 7:30!

* * *

><p>"The service will be held at sunset, if you feel inclined, please come and join us." Yokozawa voiced to the last of the elderly farmers in the region of where his grandparents lived. "Afterwards we will be serving some refreshments." Yokozawa bowed, thanking the couple for their condolences and made his way back to the car. He drove off down the road, one hand instantly going to the tie which suddenly felt constricting.<p>

Pulling over to the side of the dirt road, Yokozawa flicked on the hazard lights and then leaned back in the driver's seat, eyes closing. A pounding headache throbbed behind his eyes and he desperately wanted a cigarette, but he'd stupidly left them back at his apartment and currently there was no time to drive into the small rural town about 30 minutes away just to get some. After all, he needed to get back to the farm, to see how the funeral service employees were getting along and hoping his grandfather wasn't being too difficult during this time. About an hour into discussions with the funeral employees the shoji slid across and all eyes focused on his grandfather who came to sit beside his grandson, apologising for his lateness. Yokozawa had felt very proud of the old man.

Knocked from his thoughts, Yokozawa pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket and placed it to his ear, not even bothering to glance a the Caller ID on the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Yokozawa!" Steely blue orbs snapped open, the salesman sitting up straighter in the seat at the voice on the other end.

"Kirishima-san,"

"I know you're probably busy and all, but man, would you at least tell us you're alright? Sakura has been driving me crazy with all her _Taka-kun_ moaning."

"All the travelling from yesterday wore me out." Yokozawa got out of the car, slamming the door closed behind him as he gazed across fields of rice being harvested while a cool breeze swept through the region, ruffling his black hair and black attire.

"Where are you? It seems awfully quiet on your end."

"In the countryside, Akita Prefecture to be more precise." There was noise on Kirishima's end, Yokozawa furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you at the office?"

"Mm, its coming to the end of the cycle after all."

"Ah, good luck with that."

"You need to call Henmi, that youngster is about ready to rip his hair out...or have a coronary."

"Would you mind letting him know I'll be unavailable for the next four weeks, but he can send emails, I'll respond to them when I get the chance to."

"Four weeks?"

"Mm, Shacho is aware and has approved three weeks leave of absence, while my fourth week is attending a business trip as previously mentioned."

"Yokozawa,"

"Ah, I better get going, I've some matters to attend to."

"Wait!" Both men were surprised at the Editor-in-Chief's sudden loud response, both hearing the desperation within it.

"What is it?"

"Ah, um, can you call Sakura when you have a moment?"

"Hm?"

"If I get home tonight and gloat I got to hear your voice and she didn't, I'll be in big trouble." Yokozawa chuckled softly at the comment, suddenly realising his pounding headache wasn't as bad as it was earlier.

"Sure..."

"And Yokozawa,"

"Mm?"

"You sound really tired, make sure you get some rest."

"Thanks." The salesman cut his conversation with the Editor-in-Chief and then scrolled through his contacts to reach 'Sakura-chan' and called her number. As it went through, lips parting to greet the woman on the other end, he couldn't do so as she was already off and ranting about stubborn men and how worried she had been. "Its good to hear your voice as well Sakura-chan." Yokozawa had dryly commented, which of course set off another tirade of ranting from the woman. It brought a slight smile to Yokozawa's lips.

* * *

><p>Yokozawa flew up the driveway in a cloud of dust, slamming on the breaks as he parked the car and turned off the ignition. Sakura had chewed him out for a good twenty minutes before gushing about Hiyo-chan for another twenty after that. There were times when he wanted to cut her short, but perhaps she just needed someone to talk to since her parents were in transit coming back to Tokyo and Kirishima's parents had gone away for the week.<p>

Making his way back into the house, the living room had been rearranged to look more presentable as the ceremony was being held in here. There were four bouquets of white roses, two resting on the mantle piece near a large smiling framed photo of his grandmother and the other two near the archway leading into the open planned living and kitchen. And there she was, peacefully laid out in a coffin, white rose petals surrounding her, she dressed in her favourite kimono, one she'd received from him and his grandfather for her 60th birthday. Of course it was against the norm, but it is what his grandfather wished to occur and as such the funeral staff agreed.

"Yokozawa-san?" Steely blue eyes turned to look at one of the staff.

"The catering company hired to organise the refreshments will be arriving soon. Perhaps..."

"My grandfather and I will get ready." The pleasant short man who was in charge bowed, along with his two other staff as Yokozawa left to seek out his grandfather.

"Oyagi," He called for the man, tapping once on the frame of the shoji before sliding it across. "Its nearly time for..." He paused as his grandfather stood by the window, dressed fully in traditional attire.

"Get yourself cleaned up, we must be presentable for your grandmother." Yokozawa nodded his head as he made to exit the room and head for the bathroom. "Takafumi, I've laid out yours in your bedroom." Nodding quietly the salesman headed off, only needing to wash his face and fix his wind ruffled hair.

Stepping into his old bedroom, Yokozawa glanced about to see nothing had changed. Even though his grandparents still traditionally slept in futon, when he'd moved here they'd gotten him a double bed, strewn with black and blue sheets, blankets and about six cushions. There was a large desk near the double windows, a massive bookcase littered with books on English literacy, history and mystery novels and a cupboard which contained various items of clothing which he just didn't have enough hours in the day to ever actually wear. His Obaachan had really gone overboard, but he knew she wanted him to feel comfortable while he was staying with them and this room had eventually become his sanctuary. Landscape images from various parts of Japan were hung on the walls, and resting on the desktop was a cork board with postcards attached to it, from his elder sister who had ended up travelling around the world.

Stripping from his black attire, Yokozawa pulled on his hakama, haori and the likes, dressing identical to his grandfather. He'd not worn traditional attire since the coming of age ceremony he attended with his overly proud grandparents.

Brushing his hands over the material, Yokozawa took in a deep breath, eyeing the framed photo of he and his Obaachan on the desk before moving to the shoji and sliding it across, his grandfather quietly standing their waiting for him. They nodded their heads at each other and then moved back into the living room, kneeling closest to their deceased loved one and began the funeral service which over the next several days would be occurring.

* * *

><p>[Kirishima Residence]<p>

"Sakura, Hiyo, I'm home!" The extremely tired Editor-in-Chief called out as he slipped off his shoes and entered the living and opened planned kitchen to see his wife humming away in the kitchen, lost in thought as she was preparing a salad to go with the curry she'd made. Today had been a good day for her. "Sakura?" He watched her jump, turning to look over at him.

"Welcome home!" She beamed him a smile. He placed down his bag and removed his overcoat, tossing it over the lounge.

"You are awfully happy today."

"Taka-kun called me." His little wife gushed.

"Did he now?" He watched her smile disappear as she eyed him silently. "What?"

"He called you first didn't he?" And there was that adorable pout he loved.

"Actually I called him." Kirishima leaned over the kitchen counter, snapping up a cherry tomato as he popped it into his mouth. "I was surprised I got through, but made sure he called you since I was sick of your moaning."

"Zen!"

"I'm joking." He grinned to his pretty wife. "Do you think he's alright?"

"What do you mean?" The handsome husband arched his eyebrow at her confused question. "Did you do nothing but rant and rave?"

"I told him about Hiyo." Sakura mumbled as she carried the salad to the dining table and listened to her husband chuckle. "Why, is something wrong with Taka-kun?"

"He sounded tired is all." Kirishima offered while going on the hunt for his daughter who was in her play pen, TV on low as it was viewing a children's program, but she was gurgling up a storm, tiny hands trying to reach Sorata who seemed to be teasing her, the feline just out of patting reach from the 3 month old. Kirishima bent down to pat the purring cat before lifting his daughter high up into the air, a gummy smile on her face as giggles echoed through the apartment.

"You missed your Papa today didn't you?"

"She can't answer you." Sakura muttered in slight exasperation at the doting man as he fussed over their little girl, not that she minded as she loved watching him. She placed curry into two bowls and then set about making up a bottle for their daughter while also not forgetting to place out food for Sorata as well.

"Don't get her too excited, I'd like for her to actually sleep tonight."

"If she wakes, I'll look after her."

"You've got work tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter, my little Hiyo needs comforting." Sakura rolled her eyes as her husband placed their daughter into her high chair, strapping her in so she didn't fall out.

"One thing I did forget to ask Taka-kun is how the heck he gets her to go to sleep so fast. Mou, its like he's a better _Mama_ then I am!" Sakura complained while listening to Kirishima bark off hearty laughter, it filling their home.

"Its not a competition. And when he gets back, you can ask him." The little family of three got stuck into their dinner.

* * *

><p>[Three weeks later]<p>

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yokozawa remarked as he stood by the hire car, bag already on the front passenger seat.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"You know what I mean." Yokozawa sighed in slight exasperation. "I'll return on..."

"Don't worry about it." The salesman made a face when his grandfather interrupted him. "Your grandmother wouldn't be pleased if she knew you were missing out on work because of her."

"Please, the both of you should know how good I am at my work. Shacho has great confidence in me that no matter the time I have away, I still ensure that my Sales Team is working well under pressure."

"You gloat like your grandmother."

"If anything happens, please call me."

"Yeah , yeah..."

"Oyagi," Yokozawa placed a hand on his grandfather's shoulder, two pairs of stubborn steely blue eyes locking.

"Alright, alright, now get back to work." The elder man voiced, watching his grandchild drive down the dirt road, staying put until the back lights of the hatchback couldn't be seen any longer. His steely blue gaze looked over his rice fields and a frown marred his crinkled features. Today was the first day he truly felt isolated and alone.

* * *

><p>Stepping back into Marukawa was almost a little odd to Yokozawa, who'd not been inside the massive building for five weeks now. His business trip, due to some communication breakdowns had taken a week longer then expected. The salesman rode the elevator to the Sales Department and when he rounded the corner his staff were all there, working hard so early in the morning.<p>

"Welcome back Yokozawa-san!" Henmi happily voiced, gratefully accepting the souvenirs from the two bags which were for him and everyone in the team. Yokozawa had another two places (technically three if he included Shacho's office) that he needed to drop souvenirs (and his report) off at.

"I've to see Shacho and then when I get back we'll have a meeting alright?" He watched his subordinates nod their heads, they astounded at this slight difference in character. Their superior still had the same deep voice, but it seemed oddly calm. Where had the wild bear gone?

Yokozawa made his way to Emerald, noticing the Editor's were in high spirits considering the end of the cycle had not yet reared its ugly head.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," The suit clad Yokozawa glanced down to see Onodera Ritsu standing next to him.

"Here," He handed over two bags to the wide eyed younger man. "Pass them around to everyone."

"Yokozawa-san!" Onodera called out to him, but he continued on his way, stepping into the elevator as he headed for Shacho's floor, once again completely missing any sort of interaction with Takano who had just come from the other direction, coffee cup in hand.

"Oi, what are you doing standing there like an idiot for?"

"Here, these are for everyone."

"Oh?" Takano peered inside one of the bags.

"From Yokozawa-san."

"He's returned?"

"Mm," The younger man mumbled as he headed for his desk. "Why don't you go see him?"

"What for?" Takano instantly replied, heading for his own desk and the mountain of work that was piling up.

"Stubborn idiot..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"Asahina-san, is Shacho in?" Yokozawa acknowledged the President's secretary, a man of few words, but he was bloody good at his job.<p>

"He's currently on the phone."

"Would you mind handing these to him?" Yokozawa provided his folder containing his in-depth report during his two week business trip and a single bag with some souvenirs, namely a brand of sake he knew the Shacho liked. "I'll organise a meeting with him after I have one with my subordinates."

"Very well then."

* * *

><p>For some reason Yokozawa felt nervous as he headed towards Japun, taking a deep breath as he turned onto the floor to gaze at Kirishima's subordinates, his eyes flicking towards a familiar and currently empty desk.<p>

"Yokozawa-san, welcome back." One of the women voiced in passing.

"Is Kirishima-san running late?"

"Oh no, he's in a meeting at the moment."

"Ah, here, these are for everyone."

"Thank you so much." The woman gushed and Yokozawa placed up his hand, not needing to be fussed over as he left the floor, heading back towards Sales.

Returning to his floor he found his subordinates crowded around the souvenirs he'd brought back from his travels. It wasn't that big a deal was it? Just sake, cake, biscuits and some random trinkets. Really, what was the fuss about?

"Shall we get started then?" He watched them jolt, turning to gaze over at him, observing him grumble slightly when his phone vibrated in his pocket, Yokozawa pulled it out to see Kirishima's name flash up on the screen.

"What is it?" He answered sternly.

"I missed you visiting me."

"I just passed along some souvenirs to your team."

"Meet me in the breakout room on your floor."

"Wait!" Yokozawa sighed as the Editor-in-Chief hung up on him. He sighed aloud before sending a message saying meeting up for a random chitchat during his first day back in the office was impossible and then quickly advised that after work he'd contact him.

"Sorry, lets go to the meeting room and talk." The salesman voiced to his team who all quietly followed him further down the hallway, each wondering what he did for the first three weeks he was away and yet no one was game enough to ask, not even Henmi for once.

* * *

><p>[7pm that night]<p>

Yokozawa stepped out of Marukawa, intent on getting some takeaway before enjoying a nice hot shower and a beer at his apartment, but of course that was not able to happen when a hand clapped on his shoulder, scaring the shit out of him.

"Jesus Kirishima-san, don't do that!"

"How long were you planning to work tonight?"

"Its my first day back, I had several things to take care of." Yokozawa had no idea why the hell he was offering up excuses to the Editor-in-Chief of Japun.

"Since you've ignored me all day, I think its only right you come home with me."

"Wh-What?"

"Sakura is making us dinner."

"You told her I was back?"

"Of course, she's been moping about, almost as much as Hiyo-chan at not seeing you for the past five weeks."

"Hiyo-chan is just over 4 months old, what would she know?"

"You'll be amazed at how quickly she's grown."

"Hm," Yokozawa offered as he followed the older man towards the train station.

* * *

><p>Later that night, within the Kirishima residence, Yokozawa was sitting on the couch, stomach full from Sakura's hearty meal and the green tea cake he'd bought from a bakery for dessert. She'd burst into tears at seeing him, calling him several names for not contacting her. Of course he had, but clearly sending a few messages and partaking in one phone call a week was not satisfactory according to the petite woman. As they had moved from the dining table to the living room, Yokozawa made his way over to the play pen, eyes locking onto a pair of big brown ones, the adorable Hiyo giving him a big gummy smile, arms out as though she recognised who he was. He'd picked her up in an instant, she gurgling up a storm, tiny hands squashing his cheeks as though wanting to talk to him but at this stage she was just too young.<p>

"Coffee, Taka-kun?"

"Ah, yes please." Usually he would be helping, but as soon as he sat on the couch, Sorata had taken homage of his lap and refused to leave, purring up a storm.

"He's missed you." Kirishima voiced as he sat down, Hiyo in his arms as he'd just come from the bathroom, hair wet, dressed in black slacks and a white shirt while Hiyo was adorned in pink pyjamas. When Sakura came back over, giving her husband a bottle to feed their daughter, she sat next to Yokozawa on the couch, placing the pot of coffee on the table before absently taking hold of his free hand.

"Taka-kun, we've been quite selfish."

"What are you talking about?"

"All this time, you've been helping us out and yet not once have we ever asked how you are coping."

"Well..."

"She's right you know." Kirishima piped up, agreeing with his wife. "I've not thanked you enough for all the help you've been giving me when Sakura was hospitalised. I truly apologise Yokozawa." The salesman felt an embarrassed flush grace his cheeks as he darted his eyes away.

"Err, I'm as good as I can be considering."

"Taka-kun..."

"Really, I'm alright. I think because of the death of my grandmother, maybe I'm accepting the inevitable."

"What? When? Why didn't you tell us?" Steely blue eyes widened at the onslaught of questions.

"So much has been happening it just..." Yokozawa was suddenly hugged by an emotional Sakura and he pat her lightly on the back, eyes glancing over at Kirishima. "Really, everything is okay now. I returned to the countryside to take care of everything and to ensure my grandfather was holding up throughout it all. Its where I was for the first three weeks."

"What about your parents?" Sakura pulled away when she felt her Taka-kun go rigid at the sudden question. "Taka-kun?"

"We kind of had a falling out and we've not spoken in awhile. My grandfather didn't want them there so..." The salesman died off, really not liking how the topic of conversation was solely on him for a change.

"How long have you not spoken?"

"Since your family moved away."

"That long!" Sakura gasped aloud, eyes brimming with tears. "We really need to sit and have a long talk Taka-kun. What can be so bad that you haven't made up with your parents?"

"Well, I was disowned."

"Disowned!?" Shit, he hadn't meant to blurt that out. She was going through enough as it was without having to listen to his sob story.

"But, I'm alright, my grandparents took me in."

"How is that alright, they're your parents! They're meant to love and protect you no matter what!"

"Sakura, leave it be." Steely blue orbs glanced over to almond as Kirishima was trying to protect him it seemed.

"No, its not right at all!"

"When you moved away, I became a little messed up." He watched the petite wife chew her bottom lip at his words. "You were my first ever friend, a life line if you think about it and then suddenly it was cut. I floundered like a fish out of water, became rebellious, got into trouble and fought constantly with my parents."

"Taka-kun..."

"In the end, some nasty things were said between us and I guess just to piss off my father I ended up blurting out that I didn't mind guys and..." Yokozawa suddenly felt a bit awkward that Sakura-chan's husband was quietly listening in. "You can guess the rest."

"Your father had quite a temper."

"Mm, it ended up being directed upon me." He watched not only hers but Kirishima's eyes widen in recognition of what that meant.

"I woke in hospital, my grandparents at my side and that was the day I found out I'd be moving to the countryside to stay with them."

"Did you confess to your grandparents about..."

"Yeah, but they didn't care. All that was drilled into me was the importance of education. I was to study hard, get my degree, enter a company and make a name for myself. I was to always remember never to loose sight of who I was and in turn they would be proud to call me their grandson. And years later, here I am." The salesman let out a slight grunt when Sakura gave him one of her most tightest hugs yet, sniffling into his shoulder. "She's very energetic tonight." Yokozawa joked, receiving a grin from Kirishima who had been silently listening in from his seat, Hiyo snoozing in his lap as he was utterly amazed at the hardships the younger man had already endured.

* * *

><p>Stepping out onto the balcony, Kirishima pressed a beer against Yokozawa's cheek, snapping him from whatever he was thinking about.<p>

"She finally went to sleep?"

"Mm, they both have." Yokozawa nodded as he opened the can, taking a sip of the cool beverage.

"Kirishima-san, about what was spoken earlier, would you mind keeping that to yourself?"

"What is said in this household remains within these walls." Yokozawa nodded his head in kind to the older man. "I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your grandmother." The Editor-in-Chief decided to change the subject.

"Thanks,"

"How's your grandfather holding up?"

"He's a stubborn man, so its hard to tell."

"You definitely get that from him."

"Shut up." Yokozawa snapped. "I've asked a couple of the neighbouring farm owners to keep an eye on him and contact me if anything happens."

"Such a worrisome grandson."

"Well he _is _ all I've got, besides my sister that is."

"Now I'm offended and am glad Sakura isn't awake to hear you say that."

"Huh?" Steely blue eyes widened as Kirishima took hold of his chin, his face far too close to his.

"Aren't Sakura, Hiyo and I like family to you?"

"Err..." Yokozawa's heart began to pound in his chest and both men jolted when Yokozawa's phone chimed in his pocket. "Ah, sorry..." He mumbled as he placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yokozawa-kun, its Shimano Atsuko from Shimano Vegetable Farming."

"Ah, yes, good evening, is everything alright?" Yokozawa felt his eyes widen as he darted them to curious almond. "Thank you very much, I'll be on the first train tomorrow morning." He hung up and stepped back into the living room, gathering up his belongings.

"What's happened?"

"My grandfather has collapsed." Yokozawa made his way to the genkan and swapped the bunny slippers for his shoes. "Will you tell Sakura-chan for me?"

"Of course, please take care." Yokozawa nodded and left the Kirishima residence.

* * *

><p>[Three months later]<p>

Making his way up the stairs from the subway, bag slung over his shoulder Yokozawa headed towards a familiar apartment building which was two blocks away.

When he'd once again showed up at his home in the countryside, his grandfather had yelled at him, even if he was currently bedridden due to stress, overwork and malnutrition. He'd argued with the old man, they refusing to see eye to eye and Yokozawa had fled, staying in town at a small inn. For the rest of the night he paced the room, trying to decide what to do with his grandfather. He knew he couldn't ask him to move to Tokyo and after a sleepless night, the salesman had decided to hire a couple of the local men in the town and queried with the community health centre about getting a carer to come and check on the old man a few times a week.

Of course they argued when Yokozawa relayed his decisions to his grandfather, the man advising him not to be so meddlesome.

"_How can I not butt in, you're all I've got left!" Yokozawa had yelled, kneeling at his grandfather's side, the man refusing to look at him. "Oyagi, you need help." When crinkled eyes finally turned to look up at him, the salesman pressed on. "It won't necessarily be forever, just for now, until you get back on your feet and are capable of looking after yourself again."_

"_I'm not incompetent."_

"_I never said you were, but you've not been eating and the harvest is wearing you out. Some local men in town have agreed to help with the harvest and the carer I've hired will be coming three times a week to cook, clean and keep you company."_

"_I don't need a carer."_

"_She's quite pretty." Yokozawa was pleased when the elderly man chuckled._

"_You're lucky your grandmother isn't alive to hear you say you've got me a young and pretty carer."_

"_And you're lucky she's not alive to see you like this." The two of them had fallen silent before Yokozawa felt his grandfather pat him on the knee._

"_Arigatou, Takafumi." The salesman nodded his head, this time certain he would not leave until his grandfather was settled and comfortable in the new routine he'd organised for him._

Yokozawa buttoned up his coat, autumn was now here, the crisp evening air sending a shudder through his weary body. Starring up at the tall building, Yokozawa called a familiar number, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

"Yokozawa!" Came the cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"Good evening Kirishima-san."

"How goes the countryside?"

"Ah, well...I've returned."

"You have, why didn't you say so?"

"Err...surprise?"

"Indeed it is. So where are you?"

"Um..."

"Hm?"

"Near your place." He listened to the Editor-in-Chief chuckle over the line. "Missed us that much did you?" Yokozawa couldn't answer as he felt his cheeks flush. "Come on up, I'll meet you at the door." The men hung up and Yokozawa picked up his pace, hoping when he did arrive the redness in his cheeks would have disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Kirishima grinned at the man, taking the souvenir bag with thanks while waiting for Yokozawa to remove his shoes and place his bag on the ground.<p>

"I've a present in there for Hiyo as well."

"Thanks," Kirishima pulled another teddy bear from the bag, it almost looking identical to the one he'd gotten when she'd just been born, only it was white instead of brown. "This will go with the others, but you know, she's really attached to the one you bought for her when she was first born."

"Is that right?" Yokozawa followed the man into the living room, gazing about at how quiet it was, his eyes moving down to Sorata who meowed up at him, he bending to scratch behind his ears for a moment. Rising to his full height, Yokozawa made his way over to Hiyo who was sitting up all on her own and shaking a rattle as hard as she could, seemingly liking the chime it was making. "She's really grown."

"I know and you won't believe what she did the other day." Yokozawa arched his eyebrow as Hiyo was lifted out of her play pen and placed on the floorboards, her big brown eyes locking onto Sorata and away she went, scurrying after the fleeing cat.

"She's crawling!"

"Isn't it awesome?" The doting father voiced happily, a massive grin on his face.

"It is." Yokozawa couldn't help but agree as he observed the youngster loose interest in Sorata and came crawling over to him, sitting up on her own to give him a big grin. "Hiyo-chan is amazing." He bent down and picked her up. "Is Sakura-chan with her parents?"

"She's bedridden." He turned his steely blue gaze to Kirishima who took a seat on the lounge and listened to him let out a loud sigh. "She'd been hospitalised again and was discharged just yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yokozawa sat next to the man after placing Hiyo back into her play pen, she going back to amusing herself with her rattle and building blocks.

"You had enough on your plate worrying about your grandfather."

"And the results?"

"The tumour is continuing to grow and is now spreading to other organs. Sensei believes she has about four months left."

"Eh?"

"Sakura was trying to be strong, but even she was taken aback that she would not be here for Hiyo's 1st birthday."

"Kirishima-san..."

"She has some good days, but mostly she's far too ill to do anything now. My parents have been helping a lot and Sakura's are renting an apartment close by, wishing to stay by their daughters side until the very end."

"Can I...see her?"

"Of course, though she might be asleep."

"I won't disturb her." Yokozawa made his way to the master bedroom, softly clicking open the door to see the room was doused in pale light coming from a bedside lamp. He quietly made his way over to the bed and carefully sat down, but his movements woke the sleeping woman as she turned over to look at him.

"Taka-kun," A tired smile graced her lips. "Welcome home."

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sakura shook her head, hand out as she pat the bed.

"Lay down with me." Kirishima stood near the slightly ajar door, suddenly eavesdropping into the conversation that was occurring.

"You know I can't do that."

"Why?"

"You silly girl, a bedroom is a sanctuary to a couple, asking another man to lie with you, how do you think Kirishima-san will feel? This spot is his." The man watched Sakura shuffle to the side he had been sitting on, eyebrow arching as she turned her back to him, flicking up the blankets as she pat the side she had been lying on.

"Your stubbornness knows no bounds." He received a slight grin from the woman as he moved to her side of the bed, but did not lay beneath the covers and instead on top of them.

"We used to do this all the time."

"Mm, you'd end up in my room, crying over some horrible boyfriend."

"There were some pretty terrible ones."

"Many didn't meet your standards when you finally got to know them."

"Well no one was matching up to Taka-kun, he would always take care of me."

"And what a pain you were." Yokozawa received a smack on the arm at that comment.

"Taka-kun, did you ever love me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" In truth, the salesman was pretty surprised by it.

"Well, we never got together."

"That's because what we had was much deeper then needing to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Oh?"

"I never saw you that way and I think my taste in guys is quite similar to Taka-kun's." Yokozawa chuckled slightly at the comment.

"Kirishima-san _is_ handsome." The light haired businessman found the topic odd now that it started to revolve around him. And he wasn't sure if Yokozawa was being serious or not.

"You can't have him." Almond eyes watched as the salesman flicked his wife cutely on the forehead.

"I never said I did want him, besides, I think I'm still hung up on my previous love."

"But its been months now!"

"True, but I've never really had time to think about the breakup considering I've been looking after these selfish Kirishima's and my ill grandfather."

"Gomen," The two of them fell quiet and Kirishima had thought they'd fallen asleep and took another quick peek inside, observing his wife take hold of Yokozawa's hand.

"Taka-kun, do you think Zen will ever forgive me?" Almond and steely blue widened at this odd question.

"What do you mean?"

"For not telling him that I was sick before becoming pregnant with Hiyo."

Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat. "What's done is done, nothing can change that."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sakura pouted.

"He's your husband, what do you think?"

"He's not blamed me once."

"And there is your answer."

"But..."

"Sakura-chan, in sickness and in health, isn't that what you promised each other? Kirishima-san loves you dearly. You're his precious wife and the mother to his precious daughter. That will never change." There was a small sob, two pairs of eyes growing wide as Sakura tried to cover her face with the blankets. "Hey now, we'll have none of that, where is the cheeky Sakura-chan I know and love gone?"

"I'm so scared!" Yokozawa's heart constricted in his chest, he sitting up as he faced the sickly woman, his large warm hands brushing away her tears. "What do I do Taka-kun, I don't want to die!" She curled her blanketed body around the sitting man.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." Yokozawa continuously muttered, leaning over as he rested his forehead against the weeping woman's temple, right hand rubbing her back while he mumbled sweet nothings into her ear.

Kirishima stepped away from the door, moving back into the lounge room, quickly eyeing his daughter who was still amusing herself, now lying on her stomach, hand between the bars of her play pen as she was patting Sorata. The feline had finally given up steering clear of the youngster and in actual fact appeared to like his little girl petting him. The light haired businessman made a beeline for the balcony, sliding the glass door open as a crisp cool evening hit him right in the face, he leaning over the railing, trying to get his breathing and emotions in check. He had to remain strong, he couldn't loose it in front of his suffering wife.

* * *

><p>Kirishima didn't know how long he stayed out there for, finally coming to sit on a small stool as he leaned against the glass panelling, watching as the heavens opened and it began to rain.<p>

"Kirishima-san, what are you doing out here?" Almond orbs darted to the sliding door, seeing Yokozawa standing there, worry evident in his eyes.

"I needed some fresh air."

"Sakura-chan has just gone back to sleep. I made sure she took the medicine that was on the bedside table."

"Thanks," He watched the salesman hesitate to leave him be and ended up leaning forward, dropping his head in his hands as he looked down at his slipper clad feet. "Did you know Sakura-chan and I cannot sleep in the same bed anymore?"

"Eh?"

"Its because of me."

"Kirishima-san,"

"I'm so afraid," The Editor-in-Chief finally acknowledged. "I'm so afraid that if I fall asleep beside her, what if she wakes up the next day and doesn't recall who I am."

"How is that possible, you're her husband!" Yokozawa tried reasoning with the man.

"Sensei said the tumour is spreading. And eventually it will spread into her brain. She'll loose her ability to talk, function and recall who we all are. Sooner or later, she'll have to be hospitalised, living out the last of her days in a stark white room, but I think Sakura fears that even more then anything else. She's constantly in pain, but I know she'd rather be here with us." Yokozawa crouched beside the man, his hand resting at the back of his head. "I'm trying desperately to keep it together, to remain strong for her, but I don't know how much more I can take."

"The both of you are hurting and you need to tell her how you feel. She'll never ridicule you about being scared, because she too is just as frightened."

"I know,"

Yokozawa tilted his head at the response, eyes slightly wide when he finally understood that his and Sakura's conversation from earlier had been overheard. He hoped the comment he made about the man being handsome hadn't horrified the man, but considering they were both on the balcony and the husband was confessing to him, he assumed he'd taken it as a joke. "Have you thought about creating a memory album?" Kirishima turned to look up at the younger man before him. "I've heard that families who are going through what you and Sakura-chan are going through make memory albums, filled with photos and messages to their loved one and they keep it beside them so if..._when_...the time comes, its there to help."

"I see..."

"Maybe it too will help you."

"Maybe..."

"Kirishima-san," Almond eyes turned to look up at him. "I know she's quite weak, but maybe the two of you need to get away, to feel like a married couple again. I can take care of Hiyo-chan or you can have your parents do it, either way, maybe what the both of you need is to go somewhere that's meaningful to the both of you, to a place where it all began. Perhaps you both need that, to be together in that moment, not worrying about her illness or how scared the both of you are, just be you and Sakura-chan once more."

"That sounds like a good idea." Yokozawa nodded his head as he stood to his full height.

"Talk with her about it and discuss it with Shacho as well. Considering how lenient he has been for me in regards to my grandfather, I'm certain he'll extend the same hospitality to you. And if you need my help with Hiyo, then just send me a text."

"Hai,"

"And Kirishima-san," He stole the man's attention for a moment more. "Don't stay out here too long, you may catch a cold."

"Such a worrisome _mama_ you are." Kirishima stood up, grinning slightly at the grumpy look on Yokozawa's face.

"Take back your side of the bed Kirishima-san. Sakura-chan is waiting for you." He watched the light haired man nod, possibly a blush gracing his cheeks at having blurted out such private matters to him, a man he'd only know for just over 7 months now. "Sorata and I will take our leave now. Thank you for looking after him all this time."

"Oyasumi nasai." Both men voiced in unison as Yokozawa exited the Kirishima Residence, his jacket over Sorata's cage once he stepped out onto the wet streets, it protecting his feline companion from the heavy rain as he quickly flagged down a taxi to take him back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>[Four months later]<p>

Everyday was a blessing to those that knew Sakura as her four month limit had come and gone. Kirishima had spoken to the Sensei who had advised him that it was just an approximation, but the inevitable would in doubt occur eventually. He had advised the man to think about placing her in hospital, but as much as Kirishima thanked the good man, he just couldn't do such a thing unless Sakura asked him to.

Yokozawa was currently lounging on Kirishima's couch, flicking through channels with Sorata on his lap. The Editor-in-Chief had finally organised to spend a night at the hot springs resort he had proposed to Sakura at. Even though she was now wheelchair bound, too weak to stay up on her own two feet now, the smile on her face could not be removed when Kirishima had suggested they go there together. She had worried about Hiyo, but the husband had already lined up the perfect babysitter: her Taka-kun.

"Hiyo," Yokozawa called out to the 11 month old who was happily splaying her grubby hands on the glass sliding door and windows, using it for support as she stood up on her two legs. A couple weeks earlier she'd started to walk, a few uncertain steps here and there before falling back onto her bottom. It had sent tears spilling down Sakura's cheeks while Kirishima filmed it on his phone so he could show everyone in the office, a massive grin spreading from ear to ear on his face. "Hiyo," The salesman called again, the little girl turning to look over at him, a massive grin on her lips as she dropped to her hands and knees, more confident in her crawling as she speedily made it over to the lounge, happy to be held by the man as Yokozawa stood her up on his thighs, she giggling up a storm.

"Nii-Nii!"

"Eh?" Yokozawa sat up instantly, receiving a hiss from Sorata who leapt off the couch and trotted off into the kitchen to where his food bowl was.

"Hiyo, what..."

"Nii-Nii!" Again she voiced and placing the youngster on the couch, the salesman fumbled for his phone as he found his video recording application and after several agonising moments of trying to coax Hiyo into talking again, she finally started chanting instead. "Nii-Nii!" He watched her slowly get off the couch, stomping her way around the apartment before turning to look up at him, arms raised wanting to be hugged as she called for her _Oniichan_.

"Your Mama and Papa are going to be really surprised." Yokozawa muttered as he sent the video straight to Kirishima's phone. "And hopefully not too jealous since your first words weren't mama or papa..." Yokozawa muttered as he finally picked up the little girl, taking her towards the kitchen so they could decide on what they would be having for dinner.

* * *

><p>[Hot Springs Resort]<p>

Kirishima listened to his phone chime beside him while he rested on the porch outside of their room, gazing upon the lit up koi pond and garden, Sakura within his arms, her back against his chest and a blanket covering her yukata clad body.

"I thought you were going to turn that off?"

"Sorry." The husband picked it up to turn it off, pausing when he noticed it was a video message from Yokozawa. "Its from your Taka-kun."

"Has something happened to Hiyo?" He held the phone in front of Sakura, so the both of them could watch the video of their angelic daughter chanting her first words. They watched on as Yokozawa's hand came into view, waving at the little girl who waved back, a massive grin on her face, a couple of her baby teeth starting to show.

"She's so adorable, just like her Mama." Kirishima hit play again, watching his wife trace her finger over the screen.

"You're a great father Zen."

"What's this talk about all of a sudden?"

"Our girl...is perfect. She'll do just fine with you and Taka-kun watching over her."

"Sakura..." He wasn't a silly man, he'd known her breathing had begun to slow down, she having difficulty drawing in oxygen now.

"Don't dress her like a boy either, make sure she gets to wear pretty dresses and frilly skirts."

"Mm,"

"And even if you're busy with work, try your best to come home and give her more love then she'll ever be able to stand."

"Oi, do you want her to hate her papa?"

"She won't, she'll dote on you, like you do her."

"How do you know?"

"She's my little girl, I know." He listened to her couch heavily, it shaking her fragile body and all he could do was hold her closer, eyes closing as he hoped it would end soon. "I love you...so very, very much, but you already know this."

"Sakura and Hiyo will be the only girls I'll ever love."

"That's a bold promise, considering how good looking my husband is."

"I'm not joking Sakura." He heard a light chuckle.

"You'll find love again, of this I am sure."

"Never!" Kirishima felt her move and helped her to rest on her side, so she could turn her head to look up at him, those tired brown eyes locking onto his almond gaze.

"I want you to be happy, the both of you."

"That is not going to be easy."

"I know, but promise me you'll try to be, not only for Hiyo but for you as well."

"Hai,"

"I know its meant to be all about us, but can I selfishly bring up Taka-kun?"

Kirishima pressed his lips to his wife's warm forehead. "I'm surprised you even bothered to ask since from the first day we met I've had to endure you talking about him non-stop." Another tired chuckle escaped her lips as she took in a shuddering breath.

"As you grieve, please remember to ask how he's doing."

"He's a big boy."

"Taka-kun may appear strong, but deep down, he's still that sweet innocent boy I remember from years ago. His heart is fragile and his self confidence is low, so make sure to look after him."

"Honestly, the things I promise my silly little wife." He watched her grin up at him and this time he pressed his lips to hers. "Thank you for loving me, for giving me the years we had together." He felt her shudder in his arms and all he could do was wrap her within his embrace that little bit more. He gulped down the lump in his throat, feeling the wetness of her tears on his arm which she hugged closer to her face.

"Zen...I..." He shushed her quietly.

"Its okay now, you've been so strong Sakura, its okay now." And just like his words were a blessing to her mind, body and soul, every passing minute her breathing started to slow until there was no movement at all. When her hand dropped from his arm, tears blurred Kirishima's vision as he cradled his petite wife to his larger body. Letting out a shuddering breath, the Editor-in-Chief glanced down at his wife's sweet face, dry tear marks on her cheeks, eyes closed and a ghost of a smile on her pink lips. She truly looked like she were sleeping, but of course he knew otherwise.

He didn't want to let go, but every ounce of his being knew he had to. He carried her to the futon and placed her beneath the covers, pressing his lips to her forehead before stumbling towards the phone in order to contact reception, they springing into action at his news.

As someone from the staff remained with Kirishima while they waited for ambulance services, all the man could do was sit by his wife's side, holding her lifeless hand. She was now resting within eternal sleep, free from the illness that had plagued her body for nearly two years.

He pulled his phone out, looking at the background image of his little girl and with shaking fingers, sent a message on his phone.

* * *

><p>[Kirishima Residence]<p>

Yokozawa had just put Hiyo in her cot, finally succeeding in getting her to bed.

She had been crying for awhile and he just couldn't settle her. He'd tried giving her a bottle, changed her nappy, checked her temperature, placed on some soft music, cooed to her as best he could, nothing appeared to work. His last resort was taking her for a drive in the car, doing several laps of the streets in the neighbourhood which appeared to have worked for when he glanced at her through the rearview mirror, her head was slumped, eyes closed and her tiny hands which had been clutching the brown teddy bear he'd given her had loosened at it fell to the floor.

Making his way onto the balcony for a cigarette, the salesman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

_'She's gone.' _

_W_as the simple and heart wrenching text, it sending Yokozawa to his knees, unlit cigarette all but forgotten as his own vision blurred, tears falling onto the screen.

"Sakura-chan..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering Promises

**Promises**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I've been thinking about this chapter all week! And finally I've the time to write it all up! It took longer then expected, it is after all 33 pages! So as you can tell, its very long, contains lots of stuff and is the main "ending" for this short series. I do have one more chapter planned, sort of like an epilogue, set several years ahead. In any case, I hope this chapter is enjoyed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3: Remembering Promises]<strong>

_It had been the day that no one was prepared for...or ready for._

_The funeral service that had been chosen had set up beautiful flower arrangements for the Kirishima family. And as per the wishes of Kirishima himself, the arrangements were bright and cheerful, reminding everyone that that is how he wanted to remember his dear sweet wife. The framed photo used had captured that twinkle in her eye, a wide smile on her lips and her infamous peace sign gesture. Again Kirishima did not want to go for the "standard" straight laced frowning photo, because that just wasn't his Sakura._

_Family and friends came from all around the country, Kirishima finally realising just how loved Sakura had been. He had forgotten that even though Sakura had been an only child, her extended family was quite large, each providing their condolences to him, to his in-laws and to his parents as well. Even his older brother and sister had flown far from their respective homes in Nagasaki and Sapporo. Even though many were formal in the way they expressed their commiseration for the loss of his wife, his family was different, because the Kirishima's...are the hugging type. As soon as his big sister had seen him, she made a beeline directly for him, arms out as she gave him a massive hug, tears springing in her eyes when the hug hadn't been returned and all she received was a pat on the back. She finally let go and had gazed up into tired and drawn out features. _

"_You didn't have to come Oneesan, not in your condition." Eyes peered down at her bulging belly, she was after all seven months pregnant._

"_Nothing is more important now then you and Hiyori-chan."_

"_Excuse me Kirishima-san," The funeral service director interrupted, advised all in ear range that it was time for the service and nodding his head the Editor-in-Chief made his way to the front, along with his family and Sakura's in-laws._

_The adorable Hiyo, all but 11 months old was dressed in a frilly little black dress, standing up on her father's thighs, head resting on his shoulder, chubby arms around his neck as her big brown eyes scanned the room. The large hall filled up quickly, faces that seemed familiar to her and many that weren't._

_There was one person she knew instantly, as soon as her eyes locked onto his figure, dressed all in black as he took a seat right down the back of the room._

"_Nii-Nii!" Heads turned, following the pointed finger of the youngster. All watched, many not knowing who he was and several others who did, as silently Yokozawa placed a finger to his lips, Hiyo copying him instantly as she quietened down. The salesman watched as Kirishima turned slightly, whispering something into Hiyo's ear, she finally turning to sit properly within her father's lap. _

_Almond and steely blue met for a brief moment and then the ceremony began._

* * *

><p>The service had felt like it went on for an eternity, but finally it was over and guests had moved out of the hall, mingling about in the foyer of the building.<p>

Yokozawa had not moved from his seated position, certain his legs had gone to sleep on him as he stared into nothingness. When a hand dropped onto his shoulder, the jolt that occurred and darting his head up was the first sign of movement from the businessman.

"Why were you all the way at the back of the room?" Kirishima plainly asked, observing as steely blue orbs glanced around, realising they were the only two left, with the exception of Sakura who was up the front, resting peacefully in her coffin.

"I...I am not family."

Kirishima crouched down, kneeling beside the sombre salesman. "To us you are."

"Maybe, I don't want to be that close, to see her that way."

"Yokozawa..."

"Maybe I don't want this to be real."

"Sakura is gone."

"Shut up!" Even Yokozawa was taken aback by his words. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Even if she is not here physically, she will live on...in all of us."

"Nii-Nii," Two pairs of eyes found the adorable 11 month old, waddling over to both men. She had toppled in her excitement to see the businessman, but his arms were out, catching her as she half fell onto his legs, her head lifting up, a massive grin on her face. It was so like her mother's. "Nii-Nii come play with me?" Yokozawa fixed up her little ponytail, at the top of her head while shaking his negatively.

"Not today Princess."

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling well." Kirishima's mother had come looking for her son, knowing at the time he'd not left the room like everyone else had. She hadn't realised that he'd been talking to his work colleague. She, like the two men before her watched as Hiyo cutely pat the businessman somewhere about the stomach region.

"Does your tummy hurt?"

"No,"

"Then it must be Nii-Nii's heart."

"Eh?"

"Papa said everyone's hearts hurt now that Mama is sleeping."

"Hiyo.."

"But we must be happy and smile, Mama wouldn't like us crying."

"I...I need some air."

"Okaasan," The short woman in traditional kimono had followed the salesman with her eyes as he hastily left the room, but quickly turned them to look up at her tall son. "Watch Hiyo for me?" She nodded in kind, watching him leave, rushing after the fleeing salesman.

Kirishima rushed passed family and friends, heading straight out the opened door of the funeral home, eyes looking left and right and finally locking onto the familiar figure of, "Yokozawa!" The darked haired man stopped in an instant, face turned to the overcast sky, feeling small droplets on his face as it had begun to rain.

"You shouldn't have followed me, you need to be with your family during this time."

"Something that has occurred to me, throughout the service is that everyone keeps providing me with their heartfelt condolences and asking if I'm alright, but not once have I seen anyone go up to Sakura's best friend to ask how he is fairing throughout all of this."

"I'm fine." There was a snort from the Editor-in-Chief, not convinced at all. "I mean, I have to be, nothing can bring her back."

"Yokozawa, if you ever need to talk..." Kirishima frowned as Yokozawa had placed up his hand, cutting him off from saying anything more, Kirishima finding it odd that those usually unwavering steely blue orbs could no longer reach his gaze.

"That wouldn't be right. This is your time to grieve. You will need your space, in order to allow for you and Hiyo to adjust to life in your home without Sakura-chan. You will need this time to get back into a normal routine."

"Believe it or not Yokozawa, but you being with us, in our home, for Hiyo and I and even when Sakura was alive, to us that _is_ normal. If you aren't there I..."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Almond eyes widened, finally those mesmerising orbs were looking slightly up and over at him, but they were filled with anguish.

"Yokozawa?"

"Sakura-chan's my friend, I don't want to be feeling like this."

"Like what? Wait, Yokozawa!" The Editor-in-Chief watched the man rush off.

"Papa, is Nii-Nii alright?" His eyes turned to his little girl, she coming to stand at his side, becoming more and more confident in her walking as her chubby hand grabbed hold of the material of his black trousers. She was adorned in a bright pink raincoat, protecting her from the light downpour.

"I'm not sure." Kirishima bent down and picked her up, resting her against his hip. "How about we have some of that green tea pudding your Mama always liked?"

"Mm!" And the two Kirishima's headed back inside.

* * *

><p>[Several hours later]<p>

Yokozawa was home, fresh from a nice hot bath since he'd returned sopping wet and had just cleaned up the puddles of water he'd left on the floorboards. Taking the last can of beer from his fridge, Yokozawa sat on the rug in his living room, between the space of his lounge and the coffee table.

The man dropped his chin onto the coffee table, eyes starring blankly at the television, not taking in anything the man was saying, not that he could since the volume was on 'mute'.

"You look like shit." The salesman jerked up from his seated position, eyes wide as he gazed upon his intruder.

"Masamune..."

"I've got bento and beer." The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald mumbled, dropping the bags onto the tabletop as he pulled the food and beer out.

"What are you doing here?"

"You sent me a text." Brown eyes watched as Yokozawa scrolled through his phone, confirming that he'd sent an invite to Masamune as to whether he wanted to eat and drink with him at his place...not that he actually had any food or drinks (since he had just drunk the last beer). "I rang your doorbell, there was no answer, so I walked in. You shouldn't leave your door unlocked."

"I didn't realise I had."

"You want the chicken or the pork?" Takano questioned as he took a seat on the other side of the coffee table, back to the television screen.

"Chicken," Yokozawa mumbled. "Were you at the office?" Takano shook his head negatively, splitting his chopsticks and began to shovel rice into his mouth. "With Onodera?" Yokozawa watched the man pause. "You shouldn't come here if you had plans with him."

"I told him where I was going."

"And how does your current boyfriend feel about you coming to _my _place?"

Yokozawa watched as Takano shrugged his shoulders, the man cracking open a can of beer. "He knows we need to talk. After all, you've pretty much avoided me for nearly an entire year."

"We've spoken..." The salesman tried defending himself.

"Only about work related shit."

"Oh..." And thinking back on it, Takano was right. Every fibre of his being had been solely focused on the Kirishima's.

"I hear you are quite close to Kirishima from Japun." That comment had surprised Yokozawa.

"Why do you say that?"

"Its gone about the office. Apparently you and Kirishima make quite the duo when together, according to several office ladies."

"They clearly don't have anything better to do."

"So you don't deny it?"

"I work in Sales, I'm bound to converse with the Editor-in-Chief of Japun."

"And conversing has turned to going out for lunches and dinners?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Kisa and Hatori have seen the both of you out and about."

"Since when have you become so concerned about my life and what I do?"

"Well..."

"Was I to always just wallow in self pity and misery when you rejected me?"

"No, I..."

Yokozawa placed down his chopsticks, finally locking his gaze with Takano's. "If my absence from your side has caused you concern, you could of picked up the phone and called."

"Well..."

"In truth, I've got a lot going on at the moment and I really haven't had the time to think about what you rejecting me has done." Brown eyes broke first, glancing down at the half eaten bento. "Around the time of your rejection is about the same time I met Kirishima-san. Was I to never make another friend?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Takano snapped. "I don't know how to act around you anymore."

"And you think I know how to act around you?" Finally brown met steely blue again. "What we had, because we crossed the line of friendship, it won't ever be the same again. I'm not sure where we go from here, but we can try and obtain the freedom we once had in conversing with each other if we work hard at it...together."

"Alright..."

The two men ate and drank in companionable silence, both far too hesitant to break into a conversation about this and that. Before long, Takano was heading out, standing at the genkan as he placed on his shoes, Yokozawa not far behind him, seeing him off at the door.

"Masamune," The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald turned to look at Yokozawa over his shoulder. "Please believe me when I say I'm alright now. What has happened between us has happened. It can be but a bitter-sweet memory that never has to be brought up." He watched the younger man frown slightly. "Regardless of who you were going to end up with, I truly wish you the best of luck, because no matter what, I will always wish for your happiness...as your friend."

"Gomen," Yokozawa was starring at the bowed form of his dear friend.

"Oi, there is no need for that." He slapped Takano on the shoulder, making him rise to his full height. "Give my best to Onodera." Takano nodded his head, leaving Yokozawa's apartment as the door clicked closed.

Only when the salesman was alone did he slide down the wall to sit on the floorboards, head tilted back as he gazed up at the stark white ceiling. That apology, the clicking of the door, it was like a massive chapter in his life had finally ended.

* * *

><p>[Three months later]<p>

Yokozawa had become so busy, his grieving for Sakura-chan had been on the back-burner. A multitude of projects had popped up out of the woodwork before he knew it and several had been assigned to his area by the President. He ended up on the road a lot, moving through the country, conducting thorough research as he travelled from place to place.

And the next thing he knew, it had been three months since he'd seen Kirishima or Hiyo.

Stepping onto the Sales Floor, having finally returned from his latest trip away, his eyes focused on his team which were crowded around Henmi, all in hushed whispers.

"What's going on?"

"Yokozawa-san!" They had all conversed in surprise at being sprung by him and also relieved that the man had _finally _returned. "Have you heard the news?"

"How is that possible, I've just returned to the office." Yokozawa promptly made his way to his desk, placing his bags on the floor, more souvenirs of course and pulled out his chair, ready to take a seat and get stuck into finalising the report he hadn't finished last night at home.

"Kirishima-san collapsed!" Steely blue darted up at this unexpected news as Henmi made his way over. "He's not been back for three days now."

"I've to go."

"Eh, Yokozawa-san?" Henmi called out incredulously, watching along with everyone else as their superior picked up his bag and rushed out of Sales.

* * *

><p>[Kirishima Residence]<p>

Yokozawa had run all the way here from the train station, earning a stitch for his efforts. Slightly hunched over, the salesman was trying to bring in deep breaths as he lifted his finger, pausing from ringing the doorbell. What if the man was just sleeping? He was a single father now, and surely he just needed to rest. Taking another deep breath Yokozawa pulled out his key case, remembering awhile ago he had borrowed a key, since the first time Sakura has been hospitalised, as he had pretty much started to live here in order to help out.

Opening the door quietly, Yokozawa made himself known, but no one came to greet him and so he slipped off his shoes, left his bag leaning against the wall and shuffled into the living room adorned in the bunny slippers, eyes instantly going wide.

The place was a fucking mess!

Trash was piling up quickly in the kitchen, just as fast as the pile of unwashed dishes that were in the sink and on the bench tops. A mountain of newspapers and beer cans were scattered near the lounge, which is where Yokozawa found the passed out Kirishima. He was wearing a pair of black slacks which had seen better days and a long sleeved white shirt. The man was unshaven and Yokozawa assumed he'd not bothered to shower, possibly for the past three days he'd been away from the office. Sighing aloud Yokozawa removed his overcoat and suit jacket and began cleaning.

* * *

><p>It was 1pm by the time the kitchen was sparkling clean, the living room was now in order and Yokozawa had dropped a blanket over the unconscious Kirishima. The man had obviously been drinking heavily for the past few days with the amount of beer cans he'd placed outside for recycling.<p>

When he'd returned he was surprised to hear crying coming from a closed bedroom door and rushed over, discovering that Hiyo had been here the entire time!

The salesman thought perhaps she had been with Kirishima's parents, but finding her screaming in her cot, it brought a sickening feeling to the pit of his stomach that the Editor-in-Chief was not coping at all. After all, she appeared just as unkempt as her father. The man was probably placing on a false persona, advising those around him that all was right in his world, when clearly by the state Yokozawa had found him in...and Hiyo for that matter, it was definitely a lie.

If Kirishima's mother saw the state of the man..._no_...if Sakura-chan saw this, she would not be happy at all. She would definitely be lecturing her husband until his ears were bleeding.

A groan from the lounge broke Yokozawa from his thoughts as he turned off the stove, having finished making okayu and made his way over to the now sitting up Kirishima who was currently ruffling a hand through his messy hair.

"How do you feel?" His voice surprised the half awake man who turned to look up and over at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Henmi heard you'd collapsed in the office."

"Its just from overwork."

"Not by the previous state of your home." Almond eyes flicked about the place, noticing it was completely spotless now. "Hiyo has been bathed, fed and she's gone back to sleep. Perhaps you need to think about doing the same?"

"I'm fine..."

"And that is clearly a lie." Yokozawa remarked coolly, moving back into the kitchen as he placed some of his okayu into a bowl and brought it and a spoon over to Kirishima. "You need to eat something."

"Where have you been?"

Yokozawa watched as the father slowly ate, he probably guessing he'd not really had any nutritious meals in awhile as the trash was full of takeaway containers. "Shacho unloaded a mountain of projects onto the Sales Department. I've been travelling around the country."

"Why don't you send Henmi or someone?" Yokozawa raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Because Shacho placed the projects in my care."

"So you weren't avoiding me intentionally?"

"What? No!" Yokozawa ruffled a hand through his dark hair. "Please don't tell me you've been worrying about that and its caused you to become sick."

"You missed Hiyo's birthday." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat when almond eyes finally looked over at him, now that he too was sitting on the couch. "She kept asking where you were throughout the entire day."

"I'm sorry. I was actually on the road, but I do have a present for her, its just at home is all."

"Another bear?" Kirishima cracked slightly, watching the younger man frown since he'd hit the mark.

"And truthfully, even if I wasn't on the road, it wouldn't have been right to come around."

"Why?"

"I would of felt awkward."

"And now all is alright in your little world so you've decided to come visit me?"

Yokozawa frowned at the attitude from the man. "Well I just got back late last night and then I hear about your health..."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not." Yokozawa sternly voiced, observing as Kirishima placed down the half eaten okayu, almond eyes gazing over at him once more.

"No I'm not." Kirishima placed his head in his hands, hunching over as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Sakura is gone."

"I know she's gone."

"How can you be so...normal about it."

"What the hell? I am _not _normal about this at all! Its taking everything I have to keep it together!"

"Yokozawa..."

"I admit work has taken up a lot of my time, but that doesn't mean I've not thought about her, or you and Hiyo throughout my travels."

"You could of picked up the phone."

"I know this, but I would feel guilty that perhaps if I did, it would seem like I'm taking advantage of you."

"How so?"

"She was my friend. We met because of her. And if I'm near you and Hiyo, or in this house, I still feel like she's here beside us, because for nearly a year I was right here at your sides through everything...well sort of." Yokozawa mumbled, considering he had been away for a chunk of it due to his own family crisis...and because of work too. Kirishima had no response as he picked up the okayu and ate the rest of it. "Sakura-chan would be very sad to see you like this. You need help Kirishima-san...and you need to talk to someone about how you are feeling too."

"I talk to you."

"No you don't!" Almond eyes widened at the snappy reply. "Even if I've been right here, you've rarely told me your true feelings. Granted we've not seen each other for three months, you too could have picked up the phone or sent a text. Only once have you truly been open and honest with me." Both men remembered the time on the balcony. "Ever since Sakura-chan passed away you've shut yourself off...and honestly I can understand that. She was your wife and no one but you knows that kind of pain of loosing the very person you thought you'd be spending the rest of your life with."

"Yokozawa..." Soft cries could be heard.

"You've a precious daughter depending on you, so for her sake and your own, please get it together Kirishima-san."

Kirishima bowed his head, lost in thought at what Yokozawa was saying. He knew the man was right, of course he did, but just how does one pick up there life again after such a loss?

"Papa!" His head shot up at the angelic voice calling out to him. Yokozawa carried Hiyo over to the lounge he was sitting on. Both men suddenly watched her adorable face scrunch up. "Papa, no cry!" She babbled sweetly, Yokozawa leaning her over the couch as her tiny hands squished her father's cheeks, the Editor-in-Chief not even realising he had started to shed tears, the very first ones since Sakura had passed.

"I'm so sorry Hiyo-chan. I lost your Mama."

"Mama gone bye bye?" She softly remarked as she was pulled into her father's embrace, he hugging her close.

"Mm, Mama gone bye bye."

All Yokozawa wanted to do was hug the both of them, but he just couldn't do it. Instead he silently left the living room, allowing the grieving man a chance to weep only in the presence of his little girl. The salesman made his way into Hiyo's nursery, settling into the cushioned chair that he had spent many nights in as he tried to get Hiyo to sleep. The salesman slouched within it, leaning back, placing his arm over his eyes, trying desperately not to cry himself.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he was there for, but suddenly there were fingers brushing over his cheek and his eyes instantly snapped open. A pale night light was on, steely blue orbs focusing on the lightly smiling face of Kirishima. He didn't miss the slight redness to his eyes as well.<p>

"I thought you'd gone home." Yokozawa got up, working the kink out of his neck, eyes glancing over at the sleeping Hiyori. "She cried herself asleep."

"She is upset because you are upset." Both men left the room, heading back into the living room.

"I need a beer."

"I've tipped them all out." Almond stared quietly at Yokozawa.

"Make sure you take care of Hiyo and yourself. And as soon as possible, please get some professional help."

"You really are like a worrying _Mama_."

"Your wording is gross." Kirishima chuckled at that frowning face he'd missed as he followed the man to the genkan after he donned his jacket and overcoat.

"Yokozawa," The dark haired businessman turned to look silently at him, door half open already. "Arigatou." Yokozawa nodded, closing the door as he stepped into the lift, once more feeling his heart pounding in his chest...and instantly he frowned. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

><p>[One month later]<p>

Yokozawa had returned a smattering of times to Kirishima's residence, cooking dinner, playing with Hiyo, coming to see how Sorata was doing and then sit with Kirishima and converse about work and things in general. He'd pretty much given Sorata to Hiyo, she probably needing the feline as a companion, which she didn't seem to mind at all as she harassed the elderly cat...lovingly of course.

During the times Yokozawa had returned to Kirishima's place, paying his respects to Sakura everytime he was there, there had been only the one time where the Editor-in-Chief brought up the fact he was seeking help, which Yokozawa nodded quietly at, secretly pleased the man had listened to him.

As Kirishima began to adapt each passing day to life as a single father, not everything was right in his world. To him it looked like perhaps Yokozawa was distancing himself. They had both been insanely busy at work and so the Editor-in-Chief brushed the thought aside, thinking he was over thinking such things.

However, there was another who too noticed the slight change in Yokozawa's behaviour. Takano of course wasn't sure what Yokozawa was like outside business hours, since they'd not really met up since the dinner they shared, but he was a fairly observant man and noticed how rigid his friend became when a certain someone walked into the meeting room or onto the same floor.

The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald really wasn't a meddling man, but this change in Yokozawa was very unlike him and he needed to confront someone who may know what was going on.

"I'm going for coffee." Takano muttered to a couple of the editors before strolling out of Emerald, bypassing the break room as he got into the lift, hitting the button which would take him directly to another floor.

* * *

><p>[Japun Department]<p>

"Kirishima-san, you've a visitor." The Editor-in-Chief of Japun looked up from his laptop to see Takano standing there. He watched the dark haired man jerk his head silently, asking him to come over and out of sheer curiosity Kirishima did exactly that.

"What can I do for you Takano?" He questioned the quiet man and ended up silently following him down a flight of stairs and towards Emerald's break room. After a long pause between the two men, Kirishima let out a slight sigh, arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Is there something you actually wanted to ask me, or am I to stand here silently all day with you?"

"I've noticed you and Yokozawa are on quite friendly terms."

"And if we are?"

"Something troubles him."

"Is that right?" Brown eyes stared coolly over at him. "Well, the last 15 months have been pretty tough." Takano didn't voice a thing, waiting for Kirishima to provide him with a better explanation then that. "A certain breakup hit him pretty hard." The light haired Editor-in-Chief felt a little bit smug when those brown eyes widened, lips slightly parted as Takano recognised that someone like Kirishima knew about such personal matters between him and Yokozawa.

"He said...he was alright now." Takano fumbled for a cigarette, lighting it and took in a long drag.

"Oh I assumed he was," Almond twinkled merrily at the frown on Takano's face. "I was just being a little mean is all."

"I'm not in the mood for childish teasing."

"That's too bad." The light haired businessman poured himself a glass of water. "Have you thought of, I don't know, perhaps asking him if everything is alright?" He received nothing but silence. "You both want to go back to the friendship you once had and yet neither of you are willing to risk taking that step, moving over the barrier and the awkwardness which has been festering since the breakup."

"I'm not here for therapy."

Kirishima let off a light chuckle. "You might think returning to what you guys had is a simple process, but for Yokozawa, it'll be quite the journey."

"You talk like you've known him for a long time."

"Do I? Although, these past 15 months has felt like we've been stuck to each other." Almond orbs found brown gazing quietly at him, as though wanting him to elaborate on what the hell his words meant. "How much do you really know about Yokozawa?" Kirishima waited a good full minute before he realised that the younger man refused to answer him. "Surely in the 10 years he was by your side you may have asked him about his upbringing, his childhood memories...anything?" Again Takano had no response. "His best friend died."

"What?"

"Ah, considering you seem to believe you've got that title, shall I rephrase my wording? Yokozawa's _childhood _best friend died...four months ago."

"I see..."

"And before that his grandmother passed away." Wide brown eyes were focused on him once more. "And he's been quite worried about his grandfather, who now lives alone on the farm in the countryside, far from where Yokozawa can keep an eye on him. So, if your _dear_ best friend seems a little "off" to you, these could very well be the reasons behind it all."

"Why...do you know all this?"

"Why? Because I pay attention to him. And his childhood best friend...was my wife." A thick silence blanketed the two men, Takano having lit another cigarette while Kirishima washed out the glass he'd used. "Honestly, for you two to call yourselves best friends, its pretty damn laughable. You both are pretty damn shit in the communication department."

"He never talked about himself, about his feelings or about his past."

"That's because he was too damn busy looking after your sorry ass." Glaring brown orbs bore into almond, Takano observing as Kirishima placed up a hand. "Sorry, even I know what its like to take advantage of his kindness and feel utterly guilty and ashamed at the same time for doing so. He forgets to look after himself and instead places the needs of others before his own."

"Yokozawa...has been looking after you?"

"Oh, is that jealousy I hear in that voice of yours?"

"..." Takano had no words to respond to that.

"Granted there were times he's been away, but over the past 15 months Yokozawa has been right at my side, looking after me. So at least I haven't stolen 10 years like your good self there." Again brown orbs glared over at him. Kirishima just couldn't help the attitude he was suddenly revealing to the dark haired man...and he just didn't know why. "My wife and Yokozawa, had not seen each other in 12 years until the day they ran into each other on the streets. That day was the day their friendship was rekindled...and not long after that I met him too. Of course tragedy struck and my wife was taken from us. These past few months, I've been pretty messed up, but it was Yokozawa who smacked me out of my depression. I've a baby girl depending on me. I'm all she's got and if I don't sort my shit out, I'll end up missing one of the best things that has ever happened to me: being a father. So instead of drinking away my sorrows every night, I've finally sought some help."

"Are you sure you're not what's the problem now?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're here preaching to me about taking advantage of him yet aren't we the same? 15 months, 10 years, does it really matter the length? How are you any different to me?"

"I..."

"And in that time he has been _right at your side_ have you taken a moment to ask him how he's coping? Have you taken a moment to notice him, to notice his feelings?" Puzzled almond looked over at him. "You've not even noticed have you?"

"Noticed what?" It was now Takano's turn to feel slightly smug this time.

"The change in his character, he may try desperately to hide it, but when I've known him for years, I can see the difference."

"And what difference is that?"

"That if you and he are in the same room together, his body language changes in an instant. Without even realising, his eyes follow your every move, watch everything that you do. Now why would that be the case, if he's only your wife's childhood best friend."

"He's my friend as well."

"Are you even sure that's what he thinks of you as?" The trash can containing cigarette butts and ash clattered to the tiled floor along with Takano, he having knocked it over when he was surprisingly hit across the face. A heaving Kirishima loomed over him, right hand fisted and eyes wide as he too seemed just as shocked at this sudden outburst coming from him.

"Takano-san, you've an urgent call from...whoa, what happened?" Onodera had interrupted the little 'chitchat' the two Editor-in-Chief's were having as he rushed to Takano's side, eyes wide as he watched the man brush a small bit of blood from his cut lip using the back of his hand. "Shall I call someone?" The younger man queried as he observed Kirishima leave the room quietly.

"Its nothing."

"Nothing? But you're bleeding! I should..." Onodera made a noise in the back of his throat as Takano pulled unexpectedly on his arm, yanking his smaller body into his, he now sprawled on the floor just like Takano and felt cool dry lips press against his reddening forehead.

"I'm fine Ritsu." Even the younger man's ears were now burning! Quickly Onodera scrambled to his feet, trying to get his blush under control as he pulled Takano to his feet and then started to clean up the mess that had been made. "You're coming to my place tonight right?" Takano mumbled softly against a red hot cheek, not even bothered about getting smacked across the face as though it were an everyday occurrence to him.

"Mm..."

"Could you keep your flirting in the office to a minimum?" Both men leapt apart, eyes darting over to the door and at their "trespasser".

"Yokozawa," Takano mumbled, watching as the salesman walked over, steely blue eyes squinting slightly as he silently gazed down at him.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Nothing..."

"But Kirishima-san,"

"Ritsu!" The younger man snapped his mouth shut from saying anything more.

"Masamune, what happened?" Yokozawa pushed again, arms folding over his chest, watching his friend ruffle a hand through his hair.

"It was just an accident, nothing serious." The suit clad businessman was not buying it one bit.

"Onodera?" He watched the young editor jump slightly on the spot when he fixed him with his expectant gaze, knowing it wouldn't be long before he cracked.

"Kirishima-san hit him." It came out in a rush, Onodera's heart pounding at Yokozawa's hardened features.

"We just had a slight argument is all." Takano remarked plainly.

"Arguments happen all the time in our line of work, but there is no need for any of it to resort to physical blows. What the hell got you two so riled up that you ended up being smacked by Kirishima-san?"

"You..."

"Huh?"

"We were arguing about _you_!"

Yokozawa felt a sudden headache approaching. "You idiot. Get that looked at."

"I'm fine." Yokozawa let out an exasperated sigh.

"Onodera, make sure he gets a cold compress on that."

"Ah, hai!" The two men watched the salesman storm out of the break room.

"Do you think he's going to talk to Kirishima-san?"

"Talk? No. Rip his head off? Quite possibly."

"You almost seem a little _too_ happy at that possibility." Onodera snidely remarked.

"Don't worry, you're the one I love."

"Ba-Baka..."

* * *

><p>Yokozawa's long strides took him to Japun's floor, completely ignoring the greetings he received from passers-by as he stormed right on over to Kirishima's desk, hands slamming down onto it, it making several of the light haired businessman's subordinates stop what they were doing to gaze over at the two men.<p>

"We need to talk."

"I'm in the middle of..."

"Now!" The salesman remarked loudly, eyeing the older man as he rose from his desk and followed him out of the area, both ignoring the sudden whispers that were sure to be flying about the place now, considering the two men usually had such a nice working relationship when they were in the office together.

Yokozawa pushed the break room door open, waving Kirishima inside and then slammed it behind them. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Do you really think this is the place we should be talking?"

"You assaulted a co-worker, did you think about that?"

"Is Takano really someone who'd go crying about it to Shacho?"

"Of course not, but..."

"Then I'm in the clear."

"Don't you feel ashamed about what you did?"

"He made accusations, I was protecting you."

"I don't need you protecting me...and I damn well wouldn't condone the use of violence regardless of what you were trying to do either!" Kirishima knew this all to well considering he'd heard about how the young Yokozawa endured domestic violence.

"He pissed me off is all." The Editor-in-Chief mumbled.

"That's not an excuse to hit him."

"I know that, but saying shit like he did, what the hell is he thinking." Kirishima leaned against the floor to ceiling window, the blinds already drawn open as he surveyed the skyline of Tokyo.

"And what _shit_ would that be exactly?"

"Today's a pretty hectic day for me...and I'm sure for you as well, so maybe we should have this talk when we get off work. Why not come around home? Hiyo hasn't seen you in awhile either."

"I've a meeting first thing in the morning."

"Just stay the night then and leave earlier in the morning." Kirishima remarked casually.

"I can't do that."

"What, so now that Sakura's is gone I'm not worth hanging around?"

"Its not like that at all." Yokozawa ruffled a hand through his hair. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand you."

"I told you I don't want to feel this way...its wrong!" Yokozawa suddenly snapped at the man.

"But I don't know how you're feeling so I..." Kirishima jerked suddenly, a strong hand grabbing hold of his white button down shirt, yanking him forward, eyes going wide when lips fell against his. The Editor-in-Chief froze instantly, cheeks reddening slightly as he gazed wide eyed at the closed eyes in front of him. The older man thought his knees were going to buckle beneath him when Yokozawa finally pulled away.

"I told you I don't want to feel like that!" Yokozawa shouted suddenly, the back of his hand wiping his moist lips dry, he not being able to hide the flush on his cheeks. Why the fuck had he done that? "Your Sakura-chan's husband and I..." The salesman fumbled. Usually he was good with words and yet in front of this man, whom he couldn't even look at, for fear he'd just completely grossed the man out and decided to eye the floor at his feet. "Being with you hurts too much."

"Yokozawa..."

A hand came into his line of sight and quickly the salesman smacked it away. "Don't you get it? Being at your side has completely messed me up." Again he refused to look up and into almond eyes. "I can't be around you, not when I feel like this." Yokozawa fished through his pockets, finding the house key and placed it on the table. "I beg you, please don't come to see me anymore." The businessman snapped up to his full height when a door opened and closed, the Editor-in-Chief not voicing a thing and instead had listened to his ranting and then left, the key having been taken as well. The salesman's knees finally buckled under the pressure as he slumped on the floor in Japun's break room. "Shit..."

* * *

><p>[One month passes]<p>

Ever since the incident, of Yokozawa planting that kiss on Kirishima, the salesman avoided him like the plague. He'd roped Henmi into helping him out. If the younger man found out Kirishima was on the floor or on his way to Sales then Yokozawa was no where in sight to be seen or heard from. If the Editor-in-Chief tried to call, Henmi was always the first to pick up the phone, apologising profusely to the seemingly frustrated man on the other end. And of course there was multiple unread messages on his cellphone and missed calls from the man as well.

Of course Yokozawa hated the way he was acting, but just how the hell was he supposed to face the man after what he did to him. He was Sakura-chan's husband and he was meant to be his friend!

The only place he could never avoid Kirishima was when they attended the same meetings, which is where Yokozawa was begrudging headed to now. He stepped into the boardroom, luck still a little bit on his side though, as the room was filled with a lot of other personnel from different departments, so even if Kirishima was wanting to converse with him, there was no opportunity to do so.

"Yokozawa-san, thank you for representing the Sales Department at this meeting." The man nodded in kind to the Printing Department who had requested the meeting. He was certain eyes were watching him, but again he just couldn't gaze over the opposite side of the table, to where Kirishima sat with one of his subordinates. Instead he focused on the reading materials in front of him and gulped down the glass of water, throat suddenly parched.

* * *

><p>The meeting went for an hour, which included Yokozawa having to participate in some talks, a couple of them turning a little heated, which the Shacho brought to an end, deciding further discussion would need to occur in the near future. On a couple of occasions, steely blue orbs accidentally met almond, Yokozawa quickly darting his away, not wishing to see any negativity held within those eyes that had trusted him like a friend.<p>

"Yokozawa, a moment if you please?" The salesman was loitering in the boardroom, taking his time to help clean up, feeling Kirishima's presence as he was near the door, waiting for him. Steely blue rose at that voice, coming into contact with Isaka-san and immediately he straightened.

"Shacho, is something wrong?"

"Come with me please." Yokozawa nodded and followed the man out of the room, walking straight passed Kirishima and a couple of others as he was escorted back to the President's office. He was certain more whispers would spread about the office now. After all, people just couldn't help themselves. "Have a seat." Suddenly Yokozawa felt quite uncomfortable as Asahina left the room, closing the door behind him with a defiant click.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Do you believe you have?"

"Considering I'm in your office." Yokozawa left it at that.

"There has been some...talks going on in Marukawa."

"I see..."

"Yokozawa?" Isaka tried to grab the man's attention, instead observing the salesman who dropped his gaze. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping lately. "I'm not one to listen to whispers going about the various departments however..." Isaka stopped when Yokozawa shook his head.

"If there are talks about me, about my behaviour, then I really shouldn't be here." Now it was Isaka's turn to look a bit surprised as Yokozawa stood from his seat, hand going into his inner jacket pocket. "Its time." Yokozawa pulled out a white envelope, with big black writing on the front and placed it on the Shacho's table: _Resignation._

"Wait, I'm not..."

"Shacho, its not a sudden decision. Over the past month its been weighing on my mind. I'm dealing with some...things and for these matters to make there way into the office, I am ashamed."

"Yokozawa..."

"I'll ensure my current projects are either finalised or handed off to Henmi to finish. He will do a good job on them, this I assure you."

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

"No, but right now, I'm no good to you."

"Alright then," Isaka watched the salesman head for the door. "Yokozawa, this is not official, you hear me? If you need time, take the time, but your resignation at this stage, is not accepted."

"Shacho..."

"You are valued in this company."

"Any other day, you'd probably have convinced me to stay."

"But not this day?"

"Not this day. Would you mind...keeping it to yourself for now?" At Isaka's nod of the head, Yokozawa bowed his own in thanks, silently making his way back to Sales.

Gazing about the floor, watching his subordinates hard at work, Yokozawa realised this moment was going to be just as hard for him as it would be for them.

"How did the meeting go Yokozawa-san?" His steely blue gaze quietly eyed each one of his subordinates.

"Do you all have a moment? We need to talk."

* * *

><p>[Two weeks later]<p>

"Are you sure you don't want a going away party?" Henmi stood at Yokozawa's side, the rest of the team around them too, the salesman holding a box of belongings.

"No, I'm fine. I've a train to catch tomorrow." He watched the frowning faces of his subordinates. "You can always celebrate now that I'm not your superior."

"Yo-Yokozawa-san, did you just...make a joke?" Henmi was starring wide eyed up at him.

"Take care of yourselves." The Sales Department watched him leave.

* * *

><p>[Three days later]<p>

Kirishima walked into Marukawa, determination held within his gaze as he make quick work to the elevator, smacking the button which would take him to Sales. After a long hard think over the weekend, having passed Hiyo over to his willing parents to look after, Kirishima had a chance to sit and think about _everything._

"You won't be avoiding me today." Kirishima muttered to himself, smiling a good morning to the office lady in the elevator with him who had eye balled him oddly.

Kirishima walked onto the Sales floor, almond eyes catching sight of a short man bustling about the office so early in the morning. "Henmi," The younger man stopped to look over at him.

"Kirishima-san, good morning!"

"Has Yokozawa not arrived yet?" The Editor-in-Chief found all eyes were now on him.

"Did you not hear the news Kirishima-san?"

"News?" It was then almond eyes focused on a cleared out desk, making his way over to it.

"Yokozawa-san resigned, two weeks ago. His last day was Friday."

"What?" The man slumped down into Yokozawa's vacated office chair.

"He...didn't tell you?"

"We've not spoken in awhile."

"I'm sure Shacho can provide you with his forwarding address if required."

"No, no its alright." The employees who worked in Sales watched the unusually quiet man leave.

On Japun's floor, Kirishima got stuck straight into his work.

"Everything alright Kirishima-san?"

"Just fine, everything is as it should be." The light haired businessman curtly responded, the young woman backing off as she made her way to her desk, she eyeing the rest of her co-workers as no one believed that comment for a second.

* * *

><p>[Two months later – Out in the countryside]<p>

As Yokozawa planted an assortment of root vegetable seeds in the bare rice fields, he gave a side glance to his grandfather who had stopped to look at him quietly.

"What is it?"

"You've been here for two months now, get what you need to off your chest."

"There's nothing wrong."

Yokozawa listened to his grandfather sigh. "Tell me about him."

"Him who?"

"The man you've run away from."

"Eh?" Yokozawa stood up, steely blue gaze slightly wide as he observed his grandfather cross his arms over his dirt smudged overalls.

"You've never really been that open about your relationships, but one thing I've noticed over the years is that when you run, it means to you, its serious."

"Err...well...its a little bit complicated."

"I was married to your grandmother for 50 years. We had our fair share of complications, now out with it boy."

Yokozawa sighed himself, glancing over the countryside landscape, birds fluttering through the clear blue sky. "I didn't even know after all the time I'd been with him that my feelings had turned...romantic."

"That's the best kind." Yokozawa peered quietly down at his grandfather. "Because if its unexpected and it surprises even the likes of you, and rattles your straight laced character to the core, then you know it must be serious."

"I guess..."

"You doubt your own feelings?"

"Well...its not like he's someone who'd suddenly find a man interesting."

"Oh?"

"Its Sakura-chan's husband." Yokozawa thought it best to get that out in the open, having blurted it out so suddenly, not being able to miss the slight widening of crinkled eyes.

"Oh," Calmly, even if his heart was racing, he observed his grandfather go back to planting. "That is complicated." Yokozawa couldn't help but chuckle.

"I told you." The younger man got back to work, doing double time to try and keep his mind off the Editor-in-Chief and when it neared sunset he followed his grandfather back to the house, sunk ungracefully onto the porch, arm flicked over his eyes, wishing for a cool breeze to sweep its way across the fields.

"Regardless of whether its complicated or not, tell me about him, is he hard working?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Though he seems far too laid back at times and he can slack off, he in fact is generally the last to leave, especially around the end of the cycle. He's well respected throughout Marukawa and loved by his subordinates. Thanks," Yokozawa sat up, taking the offered cold beer can as his grandfather had gotten them drinks. "I really should be thinking about what to make for dinner."

"Why don't we clean up and head into town?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, its not everyday I can go drinking with my grandson."

"And who said we'd be drinking? We have to get home somehow..."

"Nonsense, we'll just stay at the inn and come back tomorrow. We need to let loose every now and then."

"Oyagi," Yokozawa sighed as his grandfather headed inside. "Are you even supposed to be drinking at your age?"

"What are you trying to say boy, ashamed that at your age you still cannot beat me in a drinking game?"

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "I never realised it was a competition."

"I'll take you to the finest restaurant in town."

"As long as its walking distance from the inn." Yokozawa shouted as he was waved off by the old man who took his can of beer into the bathroom with him. He moved into the lounge room, gazing at a picture of his smiling grandmother. "I'm in a lot of trouble tonight, ne Obaachan?"

* * *

><p>[Inside the restaurant]<p>

"I wasn't expecting to have our own private room."

"I know the owners." Yokozawa poured sake for his grandfather and then one for himself. "And while we eat, you can tell me more about this Kirishima-san."

"Well," Yokozawa began, downing the sake just as fast as his grandfather. "Where should I begin?"

"From the beginning, we've all night after all."

"The first thing that draws you in, is definitely his charisma." And it was like the floodgates had opened and Yokozawa was spilling all to the old man, he nodding his head every now and then while drinking and eating the night away.

* * *

><p>"God I'm an idiot!" The elderly man listened to his grandson slur his words, gazing at his hunched over form as he leaned over the table, his hazy eyes focused on the half empty glass of beer he'd been drinking. "Why did I have to fall for someone like him?"<p>

"You can't help who you love."

"I mean, its not like I even thought something would happen either...I just..."

"You just what?"

"He accepted me..._all_ of me. Everything about me, he liked...even if it is just platonic."

"Well that's a start isn't it?"

"He's got a daughter!" Yokozawa snapped, thumping a hand on the table, bottles and empty glasses rattling around them.

"Is all this guilt within you because the man you ended up liking just so happens to be sweet Sakura-chan's husband?"

"I..." Yokozawa felt dizzy suddenly and his head smacked onto the table top, he not being able to answer his grandfather's question as he was out cold.

"Still so innocent when it comes to love aren't you Takafumi?" The older man muttered to himself, downing his last cup of sake. "Never wanting to take that risk for fear you'd never be able to recover from it. Do you realise that without risking it all, you'll just end up regretting it for the rest of your life?"

* * *

><p>"She's my friend!" Yokozawa suddenly shouted, making his grandfather and the restaurant owners young son jolt as he'd suddenly woken up. They were both dragging his drunk ass back to the inn and to the room they'd booked into before heading to the restaurant.<p>

"Yes, yes, Sakura-chan is your dear friend."

"Oyagi," Yokozawa was practically thrown onto the bed. "I betrayed her." The grandfather thanked the young man for his help and then turned his attention back to his mumbling grandson.

"Sakura-chan has passed, what happens now, you can't control it. I'm sure even she would not be angered at all."

"I'm in love with her husband, how is that not an act of betrayal?"

"Well at least you've admitted it." He removed his grandson's shoes and then with a little bit of coaxing he got the youngster under the covers, placing them up to his chin and gazed down at his flushed features. "You've never once told me what Kirishima-san thinks about all of this."

"He's disgusted..." It was voiced so softly, so full of regret. "The look on his face..."

"I doubt it was disgust." There was a slight snort from Yokozawa as he shifted his head, heavy eyelids pealing open. "Only an idiot would turn down my kid. Now, get some sleep." There was a tiny little half smile on Yokozawa's lips as he, just like when he was a kid, turned onto his side, curling into himself as the blankets went right over his head. "You deserve happiness, just as much as the next person Takafumi." The old man mumbled as he quietly left the room, making his way to reception for a moment, the door chiming, advising the elderly woman behind the counter that she had a visitor.

"Yokozawa-san, good evening."

"And to you," The elderly man placed on his best winning smile as he leaned on the counter. "You wouldn't be able to do a favour for me would you?"

"Anything for a friend."

"Find a phone number for me?"

"Of course, what are you after?"

"Marukawa in Tokyo, the Japun Department would be best." He received an odd questioning gaze from the woman. "My grandson works for them." She nodded at his explanation. "No rush tonight, I'll get it in the morning from you."

"Sleep well Yokozawa-san." The woman voiced and he replied in kind.

Tucking himself into bed, crinkled eyes and a slight smile gazed over at the lump beneath the blankets. "If you are too afraid to take the risk, I will do it for you." The grandfather mumbled before flicking off the light and he too was out in minutes.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Yokozawa sitting slumped in the passenger seat of the car. Everything was so damn bright in the morning when one was hungover and he donned a pair of black sunglasses, trying desperately to shield his precious eyes from the torturous sun. He jolted when the door of the driver's side was opened and then cringed when it was slammed shut.<p>

"Oh, sorry about that Takafumi." The younger man grunted. "Ready to go home?"

"How much did I drink last night?" Yokozawa mumbled, hating the fact he had to make his elderly grandfather drive them back to the farm. Of course the man still had a licence, but he just never really bothered to drive these days. There were community buses that he could use to get him into town if required and then there was also his young carer, who only came once a week for the time being, since Yokozawa had returned, who was more then willing to drive him wherever he needed.

Yokozawa listened to his grandfather chuckle at his question. "Maybe you overindulged a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Alright, a lot then. But you had much to get off your chest."

"Jesus, how bloody embarrassing was I?" Yokozawa leaning his head against the window when a louder laugh burst from his grandfather's lips.

"Relax, we've all been there."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"If you're going to be sick, tell me so I can pull over."

"Mm..."

* * *

><p>While Yokozawa retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower and then escaped to the darkness of his bedroom, his grandfather made his way to the phone in the hallway, pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket and dialled the number.<p>

"Welcome to Marukawa how may I direct your call?"

"Japun Department please, Kirishima-san's direct line if possible." There was music over the line.

"Japun Department, This is Kirishima."

"Kirishima-san, my name is Yokozawa Takahiro, I'm Yokozawa Takafumi's grandfather."

"Ah,"

"If now is a bad time, I can call back."

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised by the call is all. Has something happened to him?"

"Oh, he's fine, a little depressed, but fine nonetheless."

"I see..."

"Do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You may have noticed, my grandson isn't one to make friends easily...and when he does make them, he treasures them dearly."

"Yes,"

"You and Sakura-chan are two of those people to him."

"I am aware."

"And are you aware of his growing feelings for you?"

"..."

"Kirishima-san?"

"This isn't really a good time to talk about such matters."

"I know...and I sincerely apologise for that, but Takafumi is not as strong as he thinks he is. When he's laid his feelings bare and receives no response back, he'll wallow in self pity and begins to doubt himself. And if one thing he prides himself on, its having faith in himself as a person."

"And where is he at this moment?"

"Sleeping off a hangover."

"I see..."

"And believe me when I say he has no idea I'm doing this. He would kill me if he knew."

"why are you doing this?"

"Because he's my precious grandson." Kirishima glanced down at the framed photo on his desk of his little family of three, remembering that Yokozawa was the one to take it for them. "And if there is anyone in the world I pray happiness for, its that kid."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Right now, he's a bit lost. After all, the last thing that has occurred between the two of you, he believes he is now branded as _disgusting_ in your eyes."

"But I never said anything of the sort!" Kirishima had suddenly stood from his chair, startling his subordinates.

"We all carry flaws within ourselves and Takafumi is no different. His biggest flaw is confidence in his ability to not only strive for happiness but to also believe that he can provide happiness to someone as well."

"Oh?"

"Or two people in this case."

"..."

"I'm not asking you to return his feelings or anything of that kind. No one can ask that of you. Only you can decide what it is deep down that you want. All I ask is if you have some time, perhaps spare some for him, to talk to him heart to heart. Tell him all your thoughts, everything you feel whether its about him, your daughter or even Sakura-chan. He will listen Kirishima-san."

"Thank you,"

"No, it is I who should thank you, for taking a moment out of your busy schedule to listen to an old man ramble away."

Kirishima hung up the phone, knowing he had several subordinates quietly watching him. "I'm going to get a coffee." The Editor-in-Chief mumbled as he headed off the floor, a thousand thoughts rolling around in his head.

The day that Yokozawa had pretty much cut ties with him, that day being when he kissed him in the office, had been quite a hard day for Kirishima. He had to tell his little girl that her "Nii-Nii" wouldn't be coming to see them for awhile.

"_I want Nii-Nii!" _The youngster wailed as he had picked her up, Hiyo sniffling into his shoulder while he gazed out at the evening skyline, standing on his balcony. She'd cried herself to sleep that night...and several after that.

Kirishima was jolted from his thoughts when his cellphone went off, he pulling it free as he moved into the break room, eyes falling on the name flashing on the screen.

"Okaasan, is everything alright with Hiyo?" He walked over to the large window, pulling the blinds open. "You found Sakura's cellphone while cleaning Hiyo's room? What on earth would it be doing in there?" The Editor-in-Chief paused as he listened to his mother. "Hidden in a box within her chest of toys. And you've charged it up?"

"There's something you need to see Zen."

"Can you send it to me?"

"Are you alone?"

"For the moment I am." Kirishima bid his mother farewell for now and waited as three messages, video messages to be more precise, were suddenly received. The man took a seat, noticing just who they were addressed: _Zen, Hiyori_ and _Taka-kun_.

The Editor-in-Chief opened up the message for his sweet daughter, watching as the screen showed the empty cushioned chair from Hiyo's room and then suddenly, she was there.

"_Hiyo-chan, genki desu ka?"_ Kirishima took in a shuddering breath, having no idea that Sakura had made them video messages. Perhaps it was her response to the memory album they had created together. _"Are you behaving for your Papa? I'm sure you are, because Hiyo-chan is such a good girl. I hope he's dressing you in the frilly dresses and skirts I've packed away for you, not shorts and shirts like a little boy. My girl is a princess after all."_ Kirishima smiled at the comment, silently reminding himself to dress his little girl in a pretty dress the next time they went out. _"Even though I can no longer be at your side, Mama is so glad she had you. Even though our time together was cut short, to Mama you are the best daughter I could have ever asked for. Hiyo-chan, promise me you'll take care of your Papa alright? And make sure to give Oniichan and Sorata lots of hugs. Bye sweetheart, I love you."_ The message stopped when Sakura moved over to her phone, which she had sat on the sturdy bookcase, the screen going black.

The handsome businessman hovered over the message for Yokozawa and instead pressed play on the one for him. _"How are you fairing my dear husband? Angry, confused, feeling a bit lost? Or have you finally gotten back on track? You are a very capable man after all. Do make sure to rest when you can, because Hiyo depends on you. Is she growing up fast? Walking around a lot more? Is she talking a lot now? I bet she sounds so adorable, rambling away at top speed, you probably not being able to catch it all. But that's okay, because the two of you have the rest of your lives together, so do take care of each other ne?"_ There was that smile he loved so much. _"Ne Zen, did you take me somewhere before I passed? Were we able to talk? Did I make you make a promise?"_ Kirishima tilted his head, eyes focusing on the opposite side of the room for a moment as he thought back to when he'd taken Sakura to the resort.

"About finding love again?" Kirishima mumbled that at exactly the same time his wife said it to the camera.

"_You've grieved enough my love, and now its time for you to think about your happiness. Actually, its time for you to think about finding happiness for you and Hiyo. Surely during this time, you've not been alone have you? If my prediction is correct, you've had someone at your side haven't you Zen?"_ Kirishima watched that knowing smile on his wife's face split across her lips. _"Its Taka-kun isn't it? He's been helping the both of you all this time hasn't he? Because Taka-kun always takes care of those that are important to him."_

"He does..." Kirishima agreed to his messaging wife.

"_I'm always going to be your wife, I'll always love you, and be thankful for the time we had together. Thank you for creating a family with me."_ Kirishima felt quite emotional right now. _"Zen, I know you might think you won't love again, that you won't be able to fill the void in your heart, but surely you know that isn't true. I believe there is only one person in this world who will love the both of you, just as you are, and just as much as I did, and only that person can make our little family feel whole again."_

"Sakura..."

"_After all, there is so much to love about a certain someone who has remained at your side throughout everything. Taka-kun is awkward, but that is part of what makes him so loveable, ne, Zen, don't you agree? Surely you feel that if Taka-kun is not at your side, something doesn't seem quite right."_ Kirishima felt his heart hammering in his chest. _"Zen, don't ever regret falling in love, because you deserve to be loved...and to give love as well. There is no other I trust more to fall in love my Taka-kun then you. He truly is a great man...just like you...and hopefully soon enough you will see this for yourself before its too late. Please take care of him and together, please take care of each other."_ Kirishima watched her step away, heading to shut off her message to him and observed as her head popped back into view, a cheeky smile on her face and that twinkle within her brown eyes. _"Don't go peeking at my message to Taka-kun." _She left him with a lasting image of giving him the peace sign and a sweet smile on her lips, her eyes closed off to him, but he knew behind those eyelids, those beautiful brown eyes would be twinkling merrily.

When he watched the message for the third time, it was like the Editor-in-Chief was suddenly on autopilot, shooting to his feet, his long strides heading straight to the elevator, pressing the button which would take him to the Presidents Office.

* * *

><p>Kirishima knocked on the door, not bothering to wait for an answer as he stepped inside.<p>

"Shacho, a word if you please?" A fine eyebrow rose at his sudden intrusion. "I need to take a leave of absence."

"Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not alright." He watched the Shacho stop typing on his laptop to give him his full attention. "As you are aware a lot has happened to me throughout the past 16 months." He watched as Isaka nodded his head. "I'm doing a lot better now, I've put my wife to rest. But for awhile now something else has been bothering me."

"And what would that be?"

"Nothing has been right since..." Kirishima paused, eyes going slightly wide when he ran an index finger over his lips, suddenly remembering the feel of Yokozawa's when he'd planted one on him before running away. An almost bewildered chuckle broke forth. "Since he left."

"He?"

"Shacho, I need your help."

"Oh?"

"Please provide me with Yokozawa's address in the countryside."

"That's against policy."

"Screw policy this is my life!" He watched a thin eyebrow raise. "Ah, sorry, its just...my daughter and I don't seem to function well without him around."

"Asahina?" Kirishima didn't even realise the secretary was in the damn room! "Get him the address." The tall silent man left the office to do as asked.

"Arigatou!" Kirishima bowed to the President.

"And Kirishima," Almond eyes looked over his shoulder at the man. "If you can, bring him back, Sales is not the same without him."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Kirishima had spent literally seconds back on the floor in his department, apologising to his staff as he grabbed his bag and fled. He decided to take a taxi home, believing the train would be too damn long for what he needed to do right at this moment. Paying the driver, Kirishima leapt out and headed up the lift, impatiently waiting to hit the floor his apartment was on. Opening his door, Kirishima called out for his mother and his daughter.<p>

"What are you doing back so early?" Kirishima's mother followed him into his bedroom, watching as he shoved clothing into a duffel bag and then promptly packed a bag for his daughter. "Zen?"

"I've to go get him Okaasan." He watched his mother nod quietly at his words. "Can you watch Sorata for us?"

"Of course."

"Hiyo," The doting father came back into the living room, watching his little girl pop her head up, she had been lying beside the snoozing Sorata, patting him happily while he purred to his hearts content. "Would you like to go on a trip?"

"Where to?" The father picked up his little girl, the both of them heading for the genkan.

"Lets go get Nii-Nii."

"Yes!"

"Hiyo really likes Nii-Nii doesn't she?"

"Mm!" He watched his little girl nod her head, a massive smile on her face as her big brown eyes sparkled up at her father. "Hiyo loves Nii-Nii!"

Kirishima took them to the basement, strapping her into her car seat before jumping into the front and turning the ignition over. He headed straight for the highway, heading towards Akita Prefecture.

* * *

><p>[Two days later]<p>

The Editor-in-Chief had been doing well during the road trip, stopping for plenty of breaks and exploring the world around him with his excited little girl. He'd grown tired of her asking him every hour if they were getting close to seeing Yokozawa, but she was young so there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Lets get you cleaned up and then we've only got a little bit further to drive and we'll be there." Kirishima voiced as he pulled into the parking lot of the only inn within the rural town. He got a room in no time and then was inside, taking a quick bath with his daughter who had grown to love playing in the water, he wondering if he should start swimming lessons for her soon. When they got out, a towel wrapped around his waist he eyed the random clothing he'd shoved into a bag for his little girl and smiled at a certain outfit. Drying her off, placing her in a nappy, Kirishima dressed Hiyo into the strawberry printed dress and red leggings ensemble he'd bought with Yokozawa's help so long ago. Her tiny feet were placed in cute white sandals. Kirishima placed on the television for a moment and quickly ironed a pair of black trousers and a button down white shirt, dressing in them in no time, the shirt remaining untucked of course. "Lets go get your Nii-Nii."

"Mm!" Kirishima picked her up once more, locking the doer behind them.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kirishima turned down the driveway of <em>'Yokozawa Farm' <em>the nerves began to kick in. Should he really have done this? It had been over two months now, of no communication whatsoever between the two of them. He hadn't done any chasing and maybe Yokozawa had finally accepted that as his rejection to him.

"Ah, look Papa, over there!" Kirishima snapped from his thoughts as he'd stopped about two hundred metres away from the large home. He turned in his seat to see his daughter pointing out the window. "Its Nii-Nii!" His almond gaze followed the man as he was coming out of some fields, not even realising a car had been coming up the driveway. The doting father got out of the car, unstrapping Hiyo from her seat and then pulled her out, her tiny hands clutching her favourite bear. They both gazed upon the sweaty dark haired man. He'd decided to pull the long sleeved overalls away from the top half of his body and tied it around his waist, revealing a plain white and dirt smudged shirt beneath. Yokozawa turned on a tap, bending slightly to dump cold water over his head from a hose before turning it off, hands coming up to brush through his now drenched and spiky hair, excess droplets of water trailing down his chiselled features.

"Nii-Nii!" Kirishima jolted, just as the younger man did at Hiyo's sudden shout. Almond eyes observed as Yokozawa froze instantly at hearing that sugary sweet voice. The Editor-in-Chief started to head over, picking up his daughter along the way since his strides would get them to her Oniichan faster and then placed her back on her own two feet. There they stood, a pair of wide steely blue eyes looking disbelievingly at them.

"W-What are you doing here? A-And how did you know where I was?"

"Shacho told me." Kirishima watched as Yokozawa frowned at this news.

"Nii-Nii I've missed you!" The youngster cried, arms out to the man, waiting to be picked up and hugged, but when Yokozawa shook his head the pout began to form, lips trembling. "You don't want to hug Hiyo?"

"That's not true." Yokozawa squat to the ground, he lifting his hand, his index finger tapping the youngster cutely on her nose. "Hiyo looks very pretty in her outfit and I don't want to get it dirty." He watched a big grin form on her lips as she did a cute little twirl for him, cheeks a rosy pink.

"Papa said we must look our best." Yokozawa's eyebrow rose. "We've come to get Nii-Nii."

"Eh?" Steely blue eyes rose to almond, finally rising to his normal height as he stared quietly at the Editor-in-Chief.

"We need to talk." Kirishima voiced, observing Yokozawa gulp down a lump in his throat, seemingly having lost his voice for now.

"We've guests?" Yokozawa jolted, turning his gaze to the porch.

"Oyagi," Kirishima turned his gaze to look over at Yokozawa's grandfather. "Um, this is..."

"That's a cute bear you have there." The grandfather cut off his grandson as the three men watched Hiyo go waddling over to the porch, holding out the teddy bear to the elderly man.

"Mm, he's warm and cuddly, but has a grumpy face, just like Nii-Nii!" Kirishima laughed aloud while Yokozawa ruffled a hand through his hair, the sweet and innocent Hiyo not even truly realising she'd pretty much insulted her beloved Oniichan.

"Would you like to see some pictures of your Nii-Nii?"

"Mm!" Hiyo happily nodded, getting help from the elderly gentleman as they headed into the house.

"Wait, Oyagi!" Yokozawa called out, but gasped when a hand took firm hold of his wrist.

"Don't go," Steely blue and almond connected...and stayed that way for the first time in such a long time. "Could you please spare a moment for me?" He watched Yokozawa nod his head affirmatively.

"Sh-Shall we take a seat?" Yokozawa pointed to around the side of the property, the two men quietly making their way to a bench, it looking over open fields as far as the eye could see.

"The drive here was quite nice, Hiyo and I got to see many things along the way. And now here we are, at your home and its really beautiful...and peaceful for that matter."

"It is. This place will always be home for me. No matter what happens, I know this is a safe place to return to."

"You could of told me." Kirishima watched Yokozawa straighten up next to him.

"Told you what?"

"Anything, everything, I'm not that unreliable you know. Whatever troubles you, I want to be able to help you in some way. After all, look what you've done for Hiyo and I all this time."

"I..."

"I can't believe you quit."

"Shacho didn't accept it." Almond eyes focused on Yokozawa's relaxed features. No matter what he was thinking or feeling, the two months he'd been away from Tokyo, this place seemed to have melted the tension that was weighing heavily on his shoulders. "Instead he's given me a leave of absence, allowing me time to work everything out."

"Will you forgive me Yokozawa?"

"Eh?" The dark haired man found Kirishima had turned in their seat positions to face him, head bowed low.

"I've been unbelievably selfish all this time."

"Please, you don't have to do this, I'm alright now."

"And what if I'm not?" He watched those eyes widen. "I never would of predicted my life to turn out the way it has. Who would of thought that ate the age of 32, I'd become a father and a widow in the same year?"

"Kirishima-san..."

"And who would of thought at the age of 33 I'd finally realise that someone has been by my side through such a difficult period and yet I let them go." Steely blue eyes were wide in disbelief at hearing this, observing as an almost wistful smile graced Kirishima's handsome features. "My talk with Takano that day, I finally realised why I hit him. I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"He'd worked out what was going on and it was something I'd been blind to all this time."

"What?" Yokozawa felt his heart hammering in his chest when Kirishima grinned over at him.

"You've been in love with me for awhile now right?" And his cheeks instantly went red. "You'll be fine with the two of us, we'll take care of you." The Editor-in-Chief was now standing, gazing down at the red faced younger man.

"That's not your decision to make!" Yokozawa snapped, eyes widening when Kirishima stepped closer as he too had stood up from his seated position. "What are you..." Yokozawa got no further as Kirishima's right hand lifted up, scrunching into the material of his white shirt and pulled him closer, his dry soft lips enveloping his own...and stayed that way for what felt like eternity.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Yokozawa spluttered.

"Just returning the act." The older man grinned a winning smile.

"This isn't a damn joke!"

"Believe me, I know." Steely blue eyes wavered under Kirishima's gaze, dropping away when he felt the man's left hand link with his right one, taking note that the silver wedding band was no longer present. "It has taken me a long time to get to this stage and I'm not going to run away. We need you with us...Takafumi." Those expressive eyes snapped up instantly, finding truth within Kirishima's gaze and suddenly he felt his cheeks flush once more. "Won't you come home?"

"B-But my grandfather..."

"Don't be foolish boy, I'm alright now." Both men jolted, but Kirishima did not unlink their hands as Yokozawa's grandfather stood before them, Hiyo resting comfortably against his hip as the elder man had taken an instant liking to the adorable girl. "The men from town are going to continue to help me during the harvesting period and Rina-san can still come to check on me as my carer."

"But..."

"And the three of you can come visit any time you like, ne Hiyo-chan?" The smiling man placed the youngster on the ground, she beaming him a massive smile as she nodded her head. "Heh, this feeling must be what its like to have such an adorable great-granddaughter."

"Oyagi!" Yokozawa was becoming quite flustered.

"If you'll allow us into your family," Steely blue orbs starred at Kirishima's smiling face. "She's all yours to dote on Yokozawa-san." The dark haired man darted his gaze between his grandfather and Kirishima.

"You two seem like you've possibly met before." Yokozawa grumbled, watching both men gaze upon him like they'd no idea what he was talking about, but he was certain they were hiding something from him.

"Kirishima-kun, take him home."

"Oyagi,"

"You've finally found the place you need to be Takafumi."

"So, what's your answer Takafumi?" Yokozawa turned his attention to Kirishima, a beaming smile on his handsome face, it making his heart race once more. "Won't you come home with us?" With baited breath the Editor-in-Chief watched the man give a small cute nod in affirmation. "Yokatta!" Yokozawa grunted unexpectedly when Kirishima hugged him tight.

"Oi, stop that!" There was a knowing pout on the man's lips, he finally breaking the hug, but turned to look over at his grandfather and Hiyo, left arm still around his shoulders.

"We did it Hiyo, _Nii-Nii_ is coming home with us."

"Yokatta!" The youngster copied her father, but all watched as Hiyo gave them a peace sign, Kirishima and Yokozawa turning to eye each other knowingly.

"She's still with us."

"I'm sure she's watching over us."

"Lets hope not too closely." Yokozawa tilted his head slightly, unsure what the man was talking about until lips moved closer, whispering sensually into his ear and instantly his face and ears turned bright red, hand going out to whack the man on the back of the head.

"You damn pervert." He muttered while storming off.

"Oi, Takafumi, where are you going?"

"To pack!"

"I'll go help him." Yokozawa's grandfather mumbled while letting off a slight chuckle at how unreserved his grandson was in front of these two. With these two constantly at his adorable grandson side, everything was going to be alright now.

"Hiyo," Kirishima bent down to pick up his precious daughter. "We are so very lucky."

The doting father made his way back around the front of the property, where Yokozawa was quietly talking with his grandfather, duffel bag in hand and now dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain black top. He watched as Yokozawa's grandfather ruffled his hair and as he got closer all he'd heard was _'get going foolish boy'._

"I'll look after him." Kirishima voiced out of ear range from Yokozawa who had taken Hiyo to the car to strap her into her seat, she chatting a mile a minute to the man who she hadn't seen for so long. "We'll be sure to return as well, because I'd like to know the people and the area where Takafumi was raised."

"You are more then welcome." Kirishima shook hands with the elderly man before heading towards the driver's side, Yokozawa already in the front passenger seat.

"Hiyo," The doting father grabbed his daughter's attention as he turned the vehicle around, heading towards town to pick up their belongings before they'd make their drive back to Tokyo. "On our way home, lets go thank Mama at the temple, making sure to keep our promises with her." As he stared at his little girl in the rearview mirror, all she did was grin at him while cuddling her "Nii-Nii teddy bear".

"What promises?" Yokozawa voiced out of sheer curiosity and received another smile from the light haired handsome man who decided to link their hands together once more.

"Himitsu..."

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


	4. Epilogue: Keeping Promises

**Promises**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: The true ending has finally come! There is probably only one additional sad memory in this, but hopefully the mushiness makes it all better. I must admit, Yokozawa in this, is not true to his normal character (like in the novels) because as much as I love him to pieces, I've kind of made him...I don't know...a little more assertive perhaps? I just like the idea of him taking control. All in all, I did enjoy writing this, so hopefully someone out there enjoyed reading it? And here's hoping in the future I can write more for Trifecta. I have some other ideas, just not sure when they'll actually form into stories. Until next time!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Epilogue: Keeping Promises]<strong>

"Oi, Zen, are you _actually_ getting up this morning?" Kirishima squinted when the bedroom light was flicked on and he rolled over onto his back, focusing on the looming figure of his business suit clad lover.

"I don't have an early meeting this morning, so I was thinking we could roll around in bed a bit longer." Expert fingers took firm hold of Yokozawa's wrist while a half grin graced his lips.

"Just because you don't have a meeting first thing in the morning, doesn't mean I don't. And we don't have time for a rumble in the sheets."

"You appear a bit stressed."

"Hiyo starts school today."

"And?"

"What do you mean and? She needs help getting dressed, a hearty breakfast, a boxed lunch needs to be organised, her bag needs to be packed. She also needs to know how to get to and from her school, she has to be there before 8am to start orientation, she..." The salesman paused in his ranting when his older lover chuckled lightly, removing the sheets and blankets from his body. "Put some damn pants on would you!" Yokozawa snapped.

"If I recall, you were the one who ripped them off me last night." Kirishima teasingly voiced, pleased to see an adorable flush on Yokozawa's cheeks.

"Get cleaned up, I'll organise Hiyo and make sure she's ready to go."

"I'm already certain you've done most of what you were ranting about before _Mama_."

"Shut up!" The salesman snapped as he left the room.

When the door clicked closed, Kirishima placed on some briefs and trousers and then opened a blind to glance out over the sunrise and the Tokyo skyline. To think his little girl, who was turning 6 this year, was starting her first day of school.

_It almost seemed like yesterday when the three of them had returned to Tokyo, parking in his parking space, they piling out of the car and heading up to the apartment. He was certain that Yokozawa was feeling quite nervous at coming back, but all was forgotten as he'd secretly sent a message to his mother, saying they were merely an hour away and when they entered the apartment, there was a lovely surprise for the dark haired man._

_His mother had prepared an assortment of dishes and his father had brought the sake...and his shogi board. Several months earlier his old man had found a worthy opponent in Yokozawa and every chance he got he'd 'battle' the younger man. _

"_I..." Yokozawa was literally stumped for words._

"_Welcome home Takafumi-kun." And Kirishima was certain he was going to explode with emotion when his loving mother gave him a hug and his father slapped him on the back heartily._

"_Thank you..." It was all Yokozawa could think to say at such at the sweet gesture from the Kirishima's. He had vowed to himself he would try to make it up to them._

"At least you've put your pants on." Kirishima was knocked from his past thoughts as his lover walked back into the bedroom. "Hiyo definitely doesn't need to see you like that as she gets older."

Kirishima let off a light chuckle, making his way over to the salesman who seemed to be looking for something on the cluttered desk in the room. "Well, it is only for you to see after all." When steely blue orbs turned to look over at him, one almond orb winked suggestively at the younger man.

"Stop sounding like a creepy old man. And why can't you keep this damn desk tidy!" Yokozawa began to complain.

"Are you sure you even slept last night?" Kirishima watched a tiny smile break across Yokozawa's lips when he found a small purple plastic bag hidden under a mountain of clean and folded clothes belonging to the Editor-in-Chief who had yet to put them away. "And I mean after we had sex of course." And there was that adorable frown and slight flush to the cheeks he loved so much.

Yokozawa cleared his throat. "I thought I lost the hair ties I bought for Hiyo."

"Why don't you just use her normal pink scrunchie?"

"Today is a very important and special day for her, so I bought her two new ties."

"Oh?" Kirishima followed the salesman out into the living room.

"Morning Papa!" His little girl happily voiced, standing not far from the dining table, obviously where Yokozawa had left her to go on the hunt for his present.

"Morning Princess," Kirishima beamed her a winning smile before going to prepare coffee.

"They are _so_ cute Oniichan!" He listened to Hiyo gush as his younger lover produced the goods, showing her the two hair ties, which had cat heads on them. His daughter had grown out her hair, it well past her shoulders now. He watched the cute interaction between the two, chatting about what they could possibly make for dinner tonight as Yokozawa divided her hair so he could do two plaits.

"You are _so _devoted." Kirishima mumbled to himself as he sat down.

"Go take a look in the bathroom, see if they are okay." The youngster rushed off to check out her Oniichan's handiwork.

"You want a coffee?" Kirishima questioned the man, watching him shake his head negatively.

"She's going to be alright you know." Steely blue orbs rose to look over at almond. "Hiyo is not in the least bit nervous about school, in fact I'd say she's excited about it. She's listened to you talk about what school was like for you, when Sakura befriended you and such, so I'm sure she's looking forward to making lots of new friends."

"I guess..."

"Worrying will only make her worry. If she sees you so damn tense, she'll get upset and she won't have a fun day. You don't want that to happen do you?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Then relax, she's going to be fine. She's _our_ girl after all."

"Don't say such gross things."

"Oh please, you know you love it."

"Stop that!"

"You're adorable awkwardness still turns me on."

"What are you talking about?"

"No-Nothing!" Yokozawa rose from his chair as Hiyo had moved back into the living room. "Is your hair alright?"

"Mm, Oniichan does it perfect all the time!" The youngster happily voiced.

"How about we get going?"

"Mm!" The two men watched her rush to the genkan.

"See, she's excited, not freaked out like you." Kirishima downed his coffee and then rose to his full height.

"Why aren't you in the least bit concerned about today?"

"You're being enough of a worrisome father..._and mother_...for the both of us." He received a glare from the younger man.

"Hiyo," Yokozawa decided to ignore the man, for once, considering he knew how much his older partner loved to tease him, baiting him into a light banter. "Did you say goodbye to the boys?"

"Ah!" The two men watched the youngster rush back into the living room. The "boys" as Yokozawa had called them were in fact Sorata's offspring, three to be exact. His adorable and loveable pet which he had taken care of for so long had since passed, but not before leaving them with three adorable kittens, which the young Hiyo had lovingly named. So-chan was black and white, Ra-chan was all white and Ta-chan was all black. When Sorata had passed, Yokozawa took it hard, because to him, Sorata was his family. Every moment he grieved for the loss of his fat feline companion, Hiyo and Kirishima were at at his side every step of the way. The ever thoughtful Hiyo, even if she was only 4 years old, had placed a framed photo of Sorata next to the picture of her mother. That had touched Yokozawa greatly and seeing as they now had three adorable kittens that were depending on them, life went on.

"Here's hoping the boys don't cause too much chaos since Hiyo isn't here to entertain them." Kirishima remarked as he slipped into his shoes and don his overcoat.

"Mm, I am worried about that." Yokozawa remarked as he placed on his navy blue coat after slipping into his own shoes.

"Hiyo, don't get them too excited." Kirishima called out to his daughter, she finally coming into view as she headed back over and slipped her tiny feet into her own shoes.

"I hope they'll be alright without me." The youngster confessed while Yokozawa had bent to tie up her shoelaces, something he'd grown accustomed to doing. Of course the bright Hiyo knew how to do it, but since her Oniichan liked doing little things like this for her she let him be...or so that is what her father told her to do.

"When you get home from school you can tell them all about your day."

"Mm!"

* * *

><p>Both men were walking the two blocks from the train station towards Marukawa, almond orbs every now and then glancing at Yokozawa and he couldn't help but grin as the man was clacking away on his phone.<p>

"She won't be able to respond to you." The salesman shot his head up, glancing at Kirishima. "I'm sure at lunch time she'll be able to check her phone and send you a message saying she's alright and she's having a lot of fun." The two of them had bought Hiyo a pink phone, to use for emergency is what Yokozawa had reasoned with the youngster, but knowing his worrisome ways he'd probably be messaging her every hour.

"What are you grinning at?" The salesman glared at his companion as they stood at a pair of lights waiting for them to go green.

"Absolutely nothing."

"I'm never going to live down this morning am I?" Again he received that grin and nothing more.

_Kirishima had been standing near the gates of Hiyo's school with Yokozawa, listening to the man reel off to Hiyo about making sure she pays attention, knows all the emergency exits, telling her to ask as many questions as she can think of, stay close to Yuki-chan – the young girl who lived in the same building and who Hiyo had grown up with – and to promise that if anything upset her she would let them know and he'd come get her. _

_Hiyo had motioned for Yokozawa to squat down so he was eye level with the youngster and the doting father watched on as his precious daughter gave the nervous Yokozawa an adorable hug, patting him cutely on the back._

"_Oniichan worries too much, its really cute!" Hiyo beamed a smile, it looking too much like her father's while Yokozawa frowned and Kirishima himself had burst out laughing. "Everything is going to be fine Oniichan, I promise." The soon to be 6 year old let go of the dark haired man and gave an energetic hug to her father before skipping inside the grounds, hopping up the stairs, greeting the teacher there and then into the building she went._

_The Editor-in-Chief had thought that would be the end of it, but Yokozawa refused to move from his spot, those steely blue orbs watching the windows, shoulders relaxing slightly when the both of them saw Hiyo wave to them._

"_You aren't going to turn into a stalking Mama on me are you?" He received Yokozawa's customary glare at the comment. "Look, the school has our numbers for emergencies, heck they even have my parents numbers alright?" His hand went up as he ruffled Yokozawa's hair as though he were a kid. "God you're so cute when you're like this."_

"_Don't spout shit like that out in the open!"_

"_I can't help it if you are so damn adorable." Kirishima chuckled lightly, both hands at Yokozawa's back as he started to push the man away from the school grounds. "We really need to get to work."_

"_Alright, stop pushing me already!"_

"And here we are." Kirishima voiced as the two men stepped into the building. "Yo, Takano." Kirishima gave a wave to the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald who was waiting at the lift. The salesman still felt a bit odd at how seemingly friendly his current lover was to his previous one. "You attending the meeting this morning?" And also how damn easy it was for the two men to jump straight into idle chitchat even if it was just about work.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," All eyes turned to Onodera who was standing behind them. The lift arrived and the four men piled in, Yokozawa and Onodera hitting their floor buttons, the salesman also hitting the floor which housed Japun for Kirishima who was still talking to Takano.

"You should of seen him this morning." Yokozawa turned to glare at the seemingly oblivious Editor-in-Chief of Japun. "Such a worrisome Mama he was."

"What the hell are you saying!" Yokozawa snapped angrily, Takano glancing at him for a second while Onodera nervously looked on.

"Oh, I told Takano last week when we went drinking that Hiyo would be starting school today, said I was pretty damn sure you were going to be an absolute wreck over it."

"Since when do the two of you go drinking?"

"Hm, when did that start?" Kirishima mumbled far to innocently, but of course Yokozawa was not buying it.

"Answer me!"

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be jealous that Takano and I go drinking regularly now would you?"

"Like hell!" The three men watched Yokozawa stomp out of the elevator since Sales was the first floor they reached.

"A-Are you sure you should leave it like that? He seems pretty angry." Onodera stuttered.

"Oh he's fine, besides its good to get him all worked up every now and then."

"You really are odd Kirishima."

"You wouldn't happen to be worrying about your best friend now would you?" He didn't receive a response from the Editor-in-Chief. "Relax, I'm a much better fit for him then you, so don't panic, I'll take care of your precious best friend."

"What the hell are you spouting now?" The three men in the lift jolted, not realising that Yokozawa had decided to come back over, perhaps apologise for his snappy behaviour, at least to Takano and Onodera in any case.

"Oh, just telling Takano how much I love you." They all watched as Yokozawa went red in the face as the doors closed.

"Hm, do you think that was anger or embarrassment?" Almond eyes peered down at the two men in the lift with him, both appeared to have lost their voices. "I love it when he gets all fired up, it just shows me how much he truly cares. Don't you agree Takano?" Kirishima slapped the man on the shoulder before stepping out of the lift. Takano waited for the lift doors to close before turning his gaze down to the furiously blushing Onodera, a slight smile curving onto his lips as he stepped closer to editor.

* * *

><p>[Later that Afternoon]<p>

Kirishima yawned as he strolled towards the train station which would take him home. As per the Editor-in-Chief's prediction, Yokozawa had left early, to pick Hiyo up from her first day of school. The light haired businessman was certain he'd never stop smiling at how cute his lover was. Gazing at window displays, Kirishima stopped at a bakery, looking in on all the birthday cakes.

Since Yokozawa's return, he'd become quite close to his mother, the man learning several of his family's recipes and doing a damn fine job at making them too. It made Hiyo a little jealous first off as she too wanted to work in the kitchen with the both of them. Now Yokozawa cooked with Hiyo all the time, the two of them in their aprons, conversing away at a new recipe he'd received from his mother.

Though Kirishima hadn't bothered to openly discuss what his relationship with Yokozawa was all about to his mother, he was fairly certain she had an inkling of what was going on. She wasn't a silly woman, but it appeared she respected their privacy and considering how happy he and Hiyo were, nothing ended up being said. All was right in their little world.

It was also endearing to watch his mother and lover together, plotting out what they'd be doing everytime it was getting closer to Hiyo's birthday. They were as thick as thieves it seemed. It appeared they had developed some sort of promise that every year they would bake an extravagant cake for the precious youngster. He was certain this year would be no different. In order, the two of them had made a cake in the shape of her favourite bear, a cherry blossom, a butterfly and then Sorata. Kirishima was only guessing, but he was sure this year was probably going to be a princess. It was the sweet pet name Yokozawa had given Hiyo years ago and once or twice he'd seen some pictures of princesses lying about, the man obviously having printed them off to use as reference.

Moving into the bakery Kirishima bought some green tea flavoured desserts and then headed back on his usual path making his way home.

* * *

><p>As he sat on the train, taking the forty minute trip to his station, Kirishima couldn't wait for next week to come. He'd taken an entire week off work and so had Yokozawa., they (even if it was more or less Kirishima who decided) would spend three days near Lake Biwa, together...and <em>alone<em>. He just couldn't wait to ravish his partner as a smile graced his lips thinking back on when he'd tried to ravish him the first time, back when Yokozawa had returned to Tokyo with him and Hiyo.

"_Wa-Wait, if we do this, if we cross this line...we can never go back!"_

"_May I remind you that you were the one that crossed the line already, having kissed me before you ran away to the countryside."_

"_I didn't run away!"_

"_You did." Kirishima leaned over his younger partner._

"_St-Stop, you're too damn close!" The Editor-in-Chief let out a sigh and then promptly fell onto his side, resting beside the salesman, whose heart was literally ready to burst from his chest._

"_One is meant to be close when one wants to have sex."_

"_Se-Sex? You want to have sex here, now?"_

"_Well, isn't it logical, I did drag you to the bedroom. You've been back for three months now, we've been together all that time so I was just taking the next step."_

"_I can't do it here!"_

"_Oh, so its not a fact that you don't want to do it with me, I'm so relieved." Kirishima grinned as he noticed Yokozawa blush and then the man promptly turned his back on him. "Don't get grumpy."_

"_I'm not grumpy."_

"_Then don't pout."_

"_I'm not pouting."_

"_They equally turn me on."_

"_You really are weird you know that."_

"_But you love that about me don't you?" The bedroom fell silent. When the body that was lying beside him shifted away, Yokozawa turned around._

"_Where are you going?" The salesman sat up, eyes a little bit wider then normal as Kirishima was at the door._

"_Hiyo's staying the night at my parents place, you don't want to go any further then kissing and caressing, so I'm going to go see what's on TV."_

"_Th-That's it? Your giving up?"_

"_This isn't giving up, this is called controlling myself. After all the one thing I don't want to happen is to make you feel uncomfortable with me. I won't force you into something you are clearly not ready for." Yokozawa scrambled to his feet, following Kirishima into the living room._

"_Its not that I'm not ready." The awkward salesman began, noticing Kirishima open the fridge, inspecting what was inside and appeared like he wasn't paying attention. "Kirishima-san,"_

"_And we really need to get you to stop calling me that."_

"_But..."_

"_Want a beer Takafumi?" Again the man in question frowned. Why was everything so damn easy for this guy? Yokozawa grit his teeth, stepped into the kitchen and took a deep breath._

"_Zen," He watched as the Editor-in-Chief whipped his head around, surprise clearly evident on his face, eyes going wide as Yokozawa pulled him down to lock lips with the man. The kiss was hot, oh how it went on, until both men broke apart gasping for air._

"_I take it back, you lustfully calling my name turns me on."_

"_I wasn't lustfully calling your name." Kirishima chuckled lightly, leaning against the counter, Yokozawa flush against him, head bowed as he rested it against his broad shoulder._

"_Say my name again."_

"_No."_

"_Stingy."_

_After a bout of silence between the two men, it was Yokozawa who broke the quiet as he confessed to the older man. "I do want to go further..."_

"_I don't need you to confess that, I can feel it."_

"_Will you shut up and listen to me?" The frustrated salesman griped back, cheeks flushed as he still rested his head against the Editor-in-Chief's shoulder, not wishing to make eye contact. When the salesman received a sickeningly cute kiss to his head and a mumbled apology, the businessman let out a light sigh. "Its been a long time since I've done something like this. I'm really not that good at such things." He felt Kirishima caress a hand through his hair. "I'm awkward and if attention is paid to me, I don't know what to do."_

"_We'll work it out together."_

"_Your Sakura-chan's husband." The ridiculous petting to his hair suddenly stopped when Yokozawa finally blurted that out. "To do this and even go further, in her home, in her bedroom, I just...everything around us is imprinted with Sakura-chan's memory and partaking in...that...I really don't have the balls to do it." Kirishima chuckled at the reference. "I'm being serious."_

"_I know..." Kirishima mumbled back, taking in a deep breath as he wrapped his arms loosely around the salesman. "Yes, Sakura-chan will always be my darling wife, but she's gone now and in her stead she has left me a truly endearing parting gift."_

"_What the hell are you babbling about?" Yokozawa pushed away from the embrace, finally lifting his head, just in time for it to be captured by the older man's large hands, they cupping his cheeks._

"_I'm talking about you." Steely blue orbs widened._

"_I believe Sakura knows us better then we may know ourselves and her parting message to me was to open my eyes, open my heart and see that throughout everything that has happened, I've had someone with me all this time, someone who I now know I won't ever be able to let go of."_

"_Kiri..." The Editor-in-Chief brushed a thumb over Yokozawa's lips, stopping him from butting in._

"_She told me to think about my happiness, and happiness for Hiyo as well. She said its alright for me to find love again, and granted I was a bit surprised that I could feel such things with another man, but I'm telling you here and now, you are the only man I will ever feel this way with. In fact you are the only person I'll ever feel like this for." He watched eyes widen and lips part. "I don't believe my feelings are ever going to change, instead I'm sure they may become more intense. I won't run away from you either. I'll run after you if you try to escape." Kirishima suddenly grunted when Yokozawa's hug became bit bone crushing. "Oh, I think Takafumi likes what he hears." The Editor-in-Chief felt the man freeze against him at being called by his first name which wasn't by his grandfather, sister or Sakura. "You will eventually get used to that, I promise."_

"_Maybe..."_

"_Ah, your lack of confidence rears its ugly head." The light haired businessman smiled when the adorable frowning face of his partner finally revealed itself. "Are you ready to listen to more?"_

"_Mo-More...?"_

"_Of course, I've to make this love confession memorable." The flush was back on Yokozawa's cheeks tenfold! "You can be so damn stubborn, so damn awkward and maybe a little bit harsh in what you do and say..."_

"_How is this a love confession!" The man halted in his complaining when lips fell on his for a brief moment._

"_But to me, that is equally what makes you so loveable. Hiyo and I, we will not be happy at all if you are not with us. Takafumi is our family..and together, the three of us, we can make this work." _

"_It won't be easy. If people find out, you'll eventually be scrutinised and if anything bad happened to you and Hiyo..." Kirishima pressed his lips to Yokozawa's before pressing a kiss to each reddening cheek, stopping him from going any further knowing exactly what he was trying to say. Could this man be any more endearing?_

"_Of course its going to be tough and there will be moments where you'll want to run away, but I promise everytime that occurs, I will take that drive to 'Yokozawa Farm' and bring you back. Your home is where Hiyo and I are."_

"_I come with a lot of baggage...and I get jealous quite easily too."_

"_All the more to love."_

"_There must be something wrong with your eyes."_

"_They are now completely drawn to everything that is you."_

"_Now that is gross. How long have you been thinking about voicing crap like this? You don't read shoujo manga and yet you are sounding like one."_

"_How rude, those were my heartfelt feelings of love to you." He watched the salesman furrow his eyebrows and couldn't help but grin as he cupped his face once more. "Its all in thanks to Sakura's message, she making me realise that I don't ever want to be separated from you."_

"_What message?"_

"_Oh, I've forgotten to tell you about them."_

"_Them?"_

"_Mm, one for me, Hiyo and one for you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Mm, want to see it?"_

"_I-Is it bad?" Kirishima smiled gently at the suddenly nervous man. "Honestly, I've not seen it. At the end of my message she told me not to go peaking into yours. It was hard, but I haven't looked yet."_

"_Yet?"_

"_I am curious. How about we watch it together?"_

"_N-No..."_

"_Oh?"_

"_What if...what if she can't forgive me."_

"_What on earth for?_

"_For loving you idiot!"_

"_Oh, he loves me." Yokozawa's cheeks flushed a brilliant red. "Let me put it this way, if Sakura's message is anything like mine, she won't hate you for falling in love. To her, you are a great man, just like me and she trusts me to look after you."_

"_I-I don't need looking after."_

"_Says the man who terminated his rental agreement when he ran away and is now living under the same roof as me."_

"_I'll find another place soon." It didn't sound very convincing considering it had already been three months._

"_You needn't bother." Steely blue locked onto almond. "Do you honestly think Hiyo and I will let you leave our side?"_

"_But..."_

"_Or would you prefer that we look for a new place entirely?"_

"_What?"_

"_You may think yourself an enigma, but there are times when I can see straight through you. You are wondering, in this place, filled with memories of Sakura, Hiyo and I, where exactly do you fit into the mix."_

"_Well..."_

"_And the answer is, right here alongside us. I may have a life you are not fully aware of before Hiyo was born and when you met Sakura again, but I equally don't know what your life was like before we became entwined with each other. And you know, its okay, we've the rest of our lives to work on sharing our pasts, but from now on and into the future, we're together in this."_

"_Together..."_

_Kirishima smiled sweetly as he brushed fingers down the side of Yokozawa's cheek. "Will you let me be the only one that sees the real you?"_

"_Wh-What about Hiyo?"_

"_Well Hiyo too, since you are her favourite Nii-Nii."_

"_How the heck did she come up with that name?"_

"_I think its cute...just like you." Yokozawa couldn't help the sudden shudder as he was now leaning against the counter, one of Kirishima's skilled hands under his plain black top, fingertips caressing his warm skin from his quivering side to the small of his back before fingers trailed up to caress patterns between his shoulder blades. They shared another heated kiss, Kirishima finally breaking contact, loving when a moan escaped Yokozawa's lips. Of course he knew the man wanted him just as much as he did, but he also knew that his dark haired companion was waging war mentally with himself. "I think you need to watch the message." Kirishima backed away, even though it was bloody hard to do considering he was gaining a hard on. He swiped up his phone from the table, forwarding the message to Yokozawa's phone. "Maybe there is something in there that can help you get over the protective wall you've placed between us?" He watched his younger partner nod his head and disappear into the master bedroom, phone in hand._

* * *

><p><em>Kirishima had browsed through the entire newspaper and the salesman had still not returned! He was very tempted to go and see, but with much restraint he had held off and instead began to read the paper again. Surely his dear wife hadn't been yammering on to Yokozawa for the past hour had she? <em>

_After another five minutes he finally listened to the bedroom door click open._

"_I know Sakura is a pretty good talker but..." The Editor-in-Chief began, stopping when he turned to look at the salesman, his observant eyes not missing the slight redness of Yokozawa's. "Takafumi, are you alright?" Now the light haired businessman really wanted to know what she had said as the salesman came to sit on the couch, he turning to face the man. "What did she say?" A surprised grunt burst from his lips when they were all but stolen by his younger partner, Yokozawa skilfully moving closer, straddling his thighs as he did. When the two men broke apart, heaving breaths mingled. "Tell me what she said?" Kirishima asked again, senses suddenly waking as Yokozawa pressed his lips to his ear while fingers worked at the buttons on his plain white shirt._

"_Himitsu..."_

* * *

><p>Kirishima took the stairs two at a time as he exited the subway, now only a block from home and to where his adorable partner and daughter were, probably cooking up a scrumptious dinner for them. He hoped it was going to be curry or even nikujaga since those had to be some of his favourites that his little family liked cooking together.<p>

* * *

><p>The Editor-in-Chief unlocked the door and moved inside, removing his shoes before placing his feet into a pair of bunny slippers. His eyebrows furrowed as there was a voice coming from the lounge room, a very familiar voice indeed.<p>

Shuffling down the hallway he noticed Yokozawa sitting on the lounge, eyes focused on his phone.

"_I know I said you can't have him, but its alright Taka-kun. You make sure to look after each other alright? And never forget that you deserve happiness. Taka-kun is a great man, so stop doubting yourself. You can and do bring happiness to two very important people, so everything is alright now. Show them how you feel Taka-kun, they will not run from your thoughts and feelings. Do not feel guilty, do not hesitate, show Zen everything. After all, he's quite the catch ne?"_

"I completely agree." Kirishima watched Yokozawa jump in his seated position, quickly pressing pause on Sakura's message.

"What the hell are you doing eavesdropping?"

"I just got home, its not my fault you're listening to it out in the open." Kirishima placed his bag next to the chair and pet the three snoozing cats. "How many times have you watched that now?"

"No-None of your business."

"I think I'm becoming jealous of Sakura."

"That's just stupid. You've probably seen it anyway."

"I have not. You told me to delete it from my phone so I did."

"Uh-huh..."

"I never break my promises." Kirishima had gone into the kitchen and cracked open a beer, taking a gulp of the liquid.

"Even about the promise you made me the last time you came home drunk from a work party, about letting me have my way with you?" At those words Kirishima suddenly spat the cool refreshing liquid onto the bench top, eyes watering as he began coughing. His partner was over in seconds, thumping him on the back.

"Th-That was unexpected." Kirishima croaked out.

Yokozawa let off a rare chuckle, mesmerising steely blue orbs catching almond. "Perhaps one day, ne?" The salesman could of sworn the Editor-in-Chief turned a little pink in the cheeks.

"Oniichan," Both men turned to look at Hiyo who had changed into her usual street attire. "I'm ready when you are."

"Ready for what?" Kirishima asked, following the two towards the genkan.

"We're going to get a present for Yokozawa-Ojiichan, he arrives tomorrow and its his birthday!"

"Ah, I see." The doting father could tell how excited his precious daughter was while observing as she slipped into a pair of ballet flats while Yokozawa helped her into her coat, doing up the buttons.

Hiyo made sure they rang the old man up at least once or twice a week as she spent a lot of time talking to him about this and that. And finally after all this time, and some whining coming from Hiyo, Yokozawa Takahiro was coming to the big city to visit them. He had decided to spend Hanami with them, promising to bring along Yokozawa's yukata so they could all attend the festival in traditional attire. In passing, as the youngster was talking non-stop to the old man on the phone one evening – dressed in her strawberry printed pyjamas – hair slightly damp as she waited for Yokozawa to finish his bath as he'd dry her hair for her, Hiyo had reeled off she wanted to go to all the food stalls and was hoping they would win some goldfish this year. She had also secretly confessed she wanted her Oniichan to win a new teddy bear to go with her growing collection from one of the games stalls. It finally clicked with Kirishima why Yokozawa had been madly cleaning the place up, especially the spare room, as his grandfather was staying with them for the week.

"And after that, Oniichan said we could go shopping at the new supermarket a few blocks away."

"That's right, because unlike someone, I _always_ keep my promises."

"Hey!"

"Bye!" Even if Kirishima was being picked on, he waved his little family off, wishing them a safe trip. He knew she was growing up fast, but he was certain around her Oniichan she would still be an adorable little girl.

The light haired handsome man made his way back into the living room, placing the desserts he'd bought into the fridge and then wiped up the mess he'd made. He took his beer to the lounge, placed it on a coaster and then promptly picked up the newspaper, finally taking notice that Yokozawa had forgotten his phone. The message was still on pause and dumping the paper on the armrest of his favourite chair, since it was still currently overrun by three snoozing cats, Kirishima couldn't help but pick up the phone and press play.

"_I know you'll always be there for them, because together, the three of you can be a family. I know the both of you so well and because of this I'm certain it'll work out perfectly. And soon, when I rest, I know I won't have to worry about the three of you, because you'll be together. I'm able to rest knowing my family has Taka-kun with them. "_

"Sakura..."

"_You are loved. Its time for you to accept that."_

"He certainly is."

"_Taka-kun will love Hiyo and Zen forever, because my Taka-kun always keeps his promises."_

"He sure does." Kirishima watched his dear sweet wife move away to go turn off the camera when suddenly she popped back into view.

"_I said no peaking Zen!"_ And then the screen went blank.

The Editor-in-Chief burst out laughing. He placed the phone back on the coffee table and moved out onto the balcony, eyes focusing on the two figures, hand in hand, making their way down the street. "I didn't promise you that."

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
